sobrenatural
by sayte
Summary: un accidente causado por un duelo obliga a todos a ir a una nueva escuela pero aquella no es lo que parece ¿que ocultara?
1. personajes

Este es mi primer fic y para no tener que pasar a las descripciones después voy a describir los nuevos personajes quiero agregar que posiblemente en fics futuros puedo usar los mismos personajes pero con algún que otro cambio.( el uniforme de las mujeres consiste en un chaleco y falda negra y de los chicos una camisa blanca de manga larga con un saco y pantalón de vestir)

Personajes:

Mikayla: una chica de pelo oscuro hasta los hombros y ondulado, con ojos color azul cielo, piel blanca, su ropa consiste en una blusa morada con chaleco negro y un pantalón de vestir entubado mas unas zapatillas de tacon con cinta en medio de ellos 16 años

Teishan: un chico de pelo oscuro y corto con piel blanca y ojos azul rey, una camisa blanca de manga larga con un saco y pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos negros 17 años

Megan: una niña de pelo negro y largo, completamente lacio, una blusa roja con un chaleco y una falda negra, unos zapatos negros con cinta y medias blancas. 12 años

Director: es un hombre alto de pelo blanco y con barba, viste un traje color gris. 25 años

Salo: el maestro de teatro de la escuela. tiene pelo castaño y largo, ojos grises y piel blanca. Viste con una camisa de manta blanca larga unas bermudas grises y unas sandalias 35 años

Jen: una chica rubia de pelo rizado, piel blanca y labios rojos. viste con una blusa gris sin mangas con un chaleco negro y falda negra, mayas grises y botas cortas con tacon de plataforma

Crista: una chica de cabello oscuro en dos colitas que cuelgan de sus hombros, ojos color miel, blusa azul, chaleco y falda negra, unos converse de bota con el mismo color de su blusa.

Dem: (gemela de michie) tiene la piel un poco morena, tiene el cabello oscuro y algo ondulado y largo se maquilla con rimen, delineador, brillo labial y rubor en las mejillas, tiene ojos color verde se viste con una camisa blanca sin mangas, el chaleco y falda negra unas zapatillas negras de tacon de plataforma.

Michie: (gemela de dem) tiene la piel mas blanca que su hermana, el caballo también oscuro pero mas chino y corto que el de su hermana, tiene ojos color verde,es muy simple asi que no se maquilla, se viste con una blusa blanca con mangas, chaleco y falda negra, zapatillas negras de tacon corrido.

Amiki: es la maestra de baile. Es alta, delgada de cabello gris y agarrada a un chongo, viste una blusa y mayas negras y zapatos de bailarina. 40 años

Zara: es la maestra de pintura de la escuela, es morena con pelo negro y corto, usa una blusa larga y guanga con flores y unas mayas cortas color negras. 25 años (tiene acento francés por haber vivido un tiempo alla)


	2. la noticia

**Capitulo 1.**

_** La Noticia**_

habia pasado casi un año desde que el faraón obtuvo su cuerpo propio y que habia terminado la gran batalla aunque hace una semana bakura habia retado al faraón a una batalla pero le habia robado una carta de dios egipcio la cual fue obelisk el atormentador en el momento del duelo de alguna forma se salió de control y destruyeron algunos edificios incluyendo una escuela primaria y una preparatoria... SU PREPARATORIA, estaban de vacaciones y pronto tendrían que entrar pero al ser destruido y ya hechas las inscripciones todos los alumnos tuvieron que presentarse para oir un aviso del director de la escuela.

**Director: **queridos estudiantes por motivos desconocidos la escuela ha sido destruida y como todos ya han pagado sus inscripciones he hablado con un viejo amigo para que ustedes y los niños de primaria puedan estudiar en su escuela pero debo decirles que es un internado, siéntanse con todo el derecho a rechazar esta oferta y pedir su dinero pero consideren que encontrar espacio en una escuela estos días es casi imposible… la escuela que les ofrezco es el colegio thunderstorm.

**Seto:** colegio thunderstorm?

**Yugi:** que pasa con ese colegio?

**Seto:** esa escuela es demasiada exclusivo nadie entra ahí solicitando, te tiene que llegar una invitación, ni con todo el dinero del mundo puedes asegurar tu lugar ¿Cómo es posible que ahora dejen a 2 escuelas integrarse con ellas?

**Joey:** seguro lo dices porque intentaste entrar

**Seto:** cierra la boca wheleer!

**Tea:** ¿Qué la hace tan importante?

**Seto:** nadie lo sabe, solo se sabe que gastan mas de 15 millones al año por mantenerla

**Tristan:** por lo menos nos la pasaremos bien haya

**Tea:** se meterán?

**Yami:** trendiamos que hablar con el abuelo primero?

**Yugi:** es cierto no podemos dejarlo solo pero tampoco perder un año

**Joey**: vamos viejo metete no quiero estar solo

**Tea:** si yugi, será divertido vivir en el mismo lugar.

**Yami**: tu que dices seto?

**Seto:** definitivamente tengo que ir necesito terminar mis estudios para dedicarme por completo a kaiba corp. Además si yo no voy mokuba tampoco querra ir y no es bueno que se atrase en sus estudios.

**Tea:** como mokuba también va a ir?

**Seto:** si, la primaria que destruyeron era donde asistia

**Tristan:** como una escuela va a poder albergar a 2 mas?

**Joey:** pues lo descubriremos mañana

**˞˞˞cambio de escena˞˞˞**

**Solomon:** yugi vete tranquilo no puedes perder un año de escuela y yo puedo cuidar solo la tienda

**Yugi:** pero abuelito no me gusta dejarte solo y menos por tanto tiempo

**Yami:** en el colegio nos dejaran salir los fines de semana para ver a nuestros familiares

**Solomon:** lo vez yugi no estaremos tan separados pueden venir a casa esos dos dias

**Yugi:** esta bien, te lo agradezco abuelito

**Solomon:** pero bueno ya es hora de que me ayuden a recoger para irnos a dormir ya que mañana tendrán un dia pesado.

(yami levanto los platos ya que estaban cenando y se los llevo a yugi para que los lavara)

_Pensamientos de yugi***_

han pasado tantas cosas desde que el faraón obtuvo cuerpo propio, últimamente el y yo somos mas unidos es como un hermano para mi, kaiba se volvió nuestro amigo aunque no puede evitar pelear con joey y últimamente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia tea y he intentado decircelo pero no he tenido el valor , espero que cuando logre hacerlo no me rechace (suspira) durante semanas no he parado de pensar en ella(una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos)

**yami:** ya terminaste?

**yugi: **aah…si ya acabe

(salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto que contaba con dos camas una para atem y otra para yugi, el se recostó en su cama con la cara de tea en su mente)


	3. intenciones

**Capitulo 2.**

**intenciones**

Por los pasillos de esa gran escuela caminaba un chico de unos 17 años con una maleta, se acerco a una pared con una pizarra que tenia escrita que dormitorios le tocaria a cada quien.

**Chico:** teishan, teishan, teishan ahh aquí estoy en el 2do edificio habitación 162 al parecer tendre la habitación solo para mi.

Se volteo y vio a una niña con el pelo oscuro y largo, tenia una gran chamarra y una bufanda.

**Teishan:** megan entiende si sigues cubriéndote nunca te acostumbraras.

**Megan:** pero tengo frio.

**Teishan: **lo se todos lo tenemos al principio (le quito la chamarra dejándola con una blusa de tirantes plateada) pero cuando pruebes por primera vez tu alimento te sentiras mejor. (megan apunto de marcharse y luego teishan le toma el hombro) la bufanda (se la da y se va pero se detiene en una ventana al ver muchos autobuses)

**Megan: **oye ¿Qué hacen todos esos camiones aqui?

**Teishan: **¿Cuáles camiones? (al verlos se enojo) ¿Qué diablos hacen todos esos aquí? Este lo tengo que hablar con el director. (salió corriendo hacia la dirección, en un cambio de escena aparece hablando con el)

**Teishan:** Es inaceptable lo que esta haciendo…

**Director:** señor cruz si me dejara explicarle…

**Teishan:** mas vale que lo haga (se acerca a el y lo apunta) sabe muy bien como mi familia arregla las cosas cuando esta inconforme con algo y juntarnos con esos… no es posible su incompetencia

(en ese momento joey intervino ya que la maestro le pidió entregar unos expedientes al director)

**Joey:** a que te refieres con "esos" he niñito presumido

**Teishan: **cierra la boca esto es privado asi que mejor no te metas

**Joey:** ¿Qué? ¿te crees mucho por estar en esta escuela? pues adivina tendras que soportarnos por un buen tiempo hasta que se repare nuestra escuela

**Teishan: **¿es cierto eso?

**Director:** si es verdad.

**Teishan:** pero que le pasa esta es una escuela privada no puede permitir que se queden.

**Joey: **ya vas empesar a llorar ve a jugar con tu bolsa de dinero.

**Director: **joven por favor retirese yo hablare con el señor (joey no pudo hacer mas que retirarse, el director cambio su semblante a uno macabro) ¿señor cruz este no se da cuenta de mi plan?

**teishan:** cual plan?

**Director: **todos ellos tendrán que estar en su habitación a las 9:00 en punto si no, las puertas de los dormitorios se cerraran automáticamente y los que queden afuera serán presas fáciles para nuestros estudiantes y usted conoce a esa gente que no querra obedecer ordenes.

**Teishan:** (su cara cambio de enojado a una sonrisa sínica) debo decir que es un buen plan y en especial ya que los instintos de megan están despertando, solo será cuestión de esperar.


	4. nueva escuela

**Capitulo 3**

~~~nueva escuela~~~

(yugi y sus amigos entraban con unas maletas a lo que seria su nueva escuela, eran unos cinco edificios, uno grande y ancho con un gran reloj y los cuatro restantes al lado eran color madera y se veian muy elegantes)

**Yugi:** vaya que es grande

**Tristán: **será increíble estar aquí.

**Mokuba: **¿Dónde esta joey?

**tea: **no creo que tarde solo lo enviaron a dejar unas cosas

**seto:** tenemos que estar en el patio de la escuela para que nos asignen cuartos.

(en el patio se veian muchos de su escuela pero ninguno de ese nuevo colegio, aunque se veian muchos no eran todos los de la escuela ya que muchos prefirieron perder un año a estar en un internado, frente de ellos estaba el director con un micrófono)

**Director: **bienvenidos al colegio thunderstorm, su escuela y nuevo hogar mientras reconstruimos sus escuelas debo informarles que su nuevo director puso reglas que deben seguir al pie de la letra:

**1.**las clases serán de las 9:00 a.m. a 8:00 p.m. a esa hora deben estar todos en sus cuartos si a las 8:30 no están dentro de sus dormitorios se cerraran automáticamente

**2.**cada materia tendrá una hora ustedes tendrán 2 de descanso y decidirán a que tiempo además se les asignaran 2 materias mas.

(esto desagrado a mas de 1)

**3.** todos ustedes tendrán que compartir habitación con minimo 3 personas en cada cuarto y todos estarán en el edificio 1.

Ahora todos se juntaran con su grupo y les entregaran el numero de cuarto y compañeros además de su llave.

(la maestra les entrego las llaves que eran unas tarjetas y unas hojas con su compañeros de cuarto las habitaciones quedaron asi:

**Cuarto 1 cuarto 2 cuarto 3:**

Joey seto tea

Yugi mokuba las animadoras de duke

Atem tristan

Joey llego en ese momento y se alegro al ver sus compañeros de cuarto)

**Mokuba: **no es genial seto estaremos juntos

**Seto:** si, lamentablemente también tristan esta con nosotros

**Tristan:** crei que ya íbamos a dejar de pelear !

**seto: **tranquilo solo jugaba

**joey:** saben alla en la oficina encontré a un chico igual o mas engreído que kaiba

(seto lo miro con una mirada asesina)

**Mokuba: **oye! Es mi hermano del quien hablas!

( se les acerca la maestra)

**Maestra: **jóvenes vayan a sus habitaciones para que pueden acomodar sus cosas luego pasen a que les den una presentación sobre sus nuevas clases

(se dirigieron a sus cuartos que no eran nada impresionante un cuarto algo grande, blanco, con una litera y una cama aparte)

**Seto: **no pueden hablar en serio

**Tristan: **no habías dicho que en esta escuela se gastaban millones en esta escuela

**seto:** bueno ¿realmente esperabas que nos trataran igual que a sus alumnos?

**Mokuba:** aunque podríamos arreglar esto ¿no hermano?

**Seto: **supongo que si vamos a estar aquí sera mejor ponernos comodos

**Mokuba: **llamare para que nos traigan la televisión, el equipo de sonido, un refrigerador y los videojuegos.

**Tristan: **¿hablan en serio? Lo vamos a pasar genial aquí

( de pronto llega duke )

**Duke:** hola chicos

**Tristan:** duke crei que no habías venido

**Duke: **si, lo que pasa es que llege tarde, les vine a decir que ya van a empezar las exposiciones

**Seto:** vamos mokuba

(el estaba arriba de la litera poniendo su maleta para que nadie ganara el lugar, acababa de llamar y había colgado)

**Mokuba: **ya enviaron nuestras cosas

**Duke:** ¿Qué cosas?

**Tristan:** luego lo sabras


	5. incertidumbres 1

**Capitulo 4**

varias clases y nuevos enigmas parte 1

******* estaban entrando a un salón grande con un escenario, enfrente de el habían sillas sin escritorios, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco con varios grafitis como corazones espinados o con alas dragones peleando y entrelazados etc. En el salón habían estudiantes de su escuela sentados en las sillas arriba del escenario había un señor mayor, una chica rubia y la pequeña ya antes mencionada en otro capítulo Megan***

**Tristan: **ya veo los lujos que decía kaiba

**joey:** ¿este es nuestro salón de clases?

**Salo:** buenos días alumnos mi nombre es salo y como soy su primera clase les explicare como tratan estas clases, pues resulta que son recreativas y ustedes escogen entre varias solo dos y esta clase que debo decir oi por ahí tiene un maestro muy atractivo (si como no ¬¬) es teatro

**Seto:** ¿qué clase de escuela enseña actuación?

**Salo: **esta escuela asi que ¡silencio!

**Duke: **si mejor callate a mi si me interesa esta clase

**Salo:** oye tu me caes bien, bueno clase mi nombre es salo y les podre un ejemplo de lo que enseña mi clase y para eso dos estudiantes de esta escuela me ayudaran jen werewolf y megan cruz.

**Compañero de la clase de joey:** (silbándole a jen) muñeca

(al oir esto ella bajo del escenario se dirigió al chico con una sola mano lo levanto tomandolo del cuello)

**Jen:** repíteme eso en la cara si es que te atreves

**Salo: **ya loba tranquilo vuelve a tu lugar

(ella obedeció de mala gana)

**Salo: **chicos si quieren sobrevivir en esta escuela no se metan ni con la loba ni megan porque si ella no hace nada (empezó a susurrar) sus hermanos lo harán sus hermanos y eso (empezó a gritar) no les gustara, bien chicas comienzen

**Jen:** eres muy joven para tener novio

**Megan: **claro que no ¿tu cuando empezaste?

**Jen:** ¿ que sera? como a los 11, ese no es el punto

**Megan:** estoy harta de ti ( empezó a caminar alejándose de ella)

**Jen:**no me dejes hablando sola ( la siguio)

(todos empezaron a aplaudir)

**Salo: **¿Qué me dises de eso chico pesimista? (miro a kaiba y de pronto dono el timbre) bueno tiene que irse a su próxima clase loba por favor llevalos a su siguiente salón

**Jen: **¿es necesario? (salo le señalo que si con la cabeza) de acuerdo pero si me vuelven a llamar "muñeca" aquí rodaran cabezas

(salió del salón y todos la siguieron)

**Yami:** que humor

**Joey: **lo se pero vaya que es linda, oye espera

(corrió hacia ella y los demás lo fueron siguiendo menos mokuba que se le quedo viendo a megan ya que había llamado su atención)

**Seto: **mokuba ¿no vienes?

**Mokuba: **oh o/o ya voy

(lo siguió y mientras tanto joey alcanzo a jen)

**Joey:** oye espera ¿Cuál es la prisa? Mi nombre es joey wheleer y debo decirte que estuviste increíble alla arriba.

**Jen: **te lo agradezco pero sinceramente no me gusta que me alaguen, ya llegamos (entro en un salón grande pintado de lila con reflectores y unas cuantas alumnas con un pans en lugar de falda) oye crista ¿ y tu maestra?

**Crista:** fue a llevar unas cosas al director

**Jen: **¿y dem?

**Crista:** la maestra necesitaba alguien que atestiguara sus clases

**Jen: **entiendo, ¿puedo dejarte este grupo tengo que llegar con mi maestro?

**Crista: **seguro no creo que la maestra tarde.

**Jen: **todos ustedes se quedaran aquí!, adiós joey,

(se retiro y todos empezaron a hablar haciendo sus grupos mientras joey observaba a jen marcharse)

**Yami:** veo que esa chica te dejo impresionado joey

**Seto:** sera mejor que la olvides cuando has visto un perro faldero con una loba

**Joey:** grrr, ¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE?

**tea: **¿que clase sera esta?

**Tristan:** no lo se pero hay chicas muy lindas

**Tea: **es en lo único que te fijas!

(de pronto llego dem y la profesora amiki)

**Amiki:** buenos días chicos bienvenidos, esta es la clase de baile y coreografria yo soy su profesora amiki en caso de que elijan esta materia, en un momento unos cuantos de mis estudiantes que amablemente se ofrecieron a presentarse un poco de lo que hacemos aquí adelante muchachos

(hicieron coreografias como las de triunfos robados, eran mas o menos unas 9 mujeres y 8 hombres, asi se paso la mayor parte de la hora)

**Amiki: **esta apunto de terminar la hora a si que ¿no tienen ninguna duda sobre esta o las materias en general?

**Mokuba:** yo tengo una que pasa si no tomamos ninguna de estas materias

**Amiki:** bueno si te refieres a que ninguna te gusta te la ponen al azar pero si te refieres a no darle importancia o faltar a clases debo decir que estas materias tienen calificación y si repruebas alguna te la valen como si reprobaras 5

**Seto:** ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero como? Eso no es justo!

**Amiki: **es la forma en que nos aseguramos que no se lo toman a la ligera

**Joey:** pero eso significa que si apruebas una apruebas 5 ¿o no?

**Amiki: **no las cosas no funcionan así

**Joey:** concuerdo con kaiba esto es injusto

(Sonó la campana)

**Amiki:** alguien podría llevar a este grupo a su siguiente salón

**Dem:** yo y crista lo haremos profesora Amiki

**Crista:** ¿crista quien?

**Dem: **crista tu, (crista empezó a refunfuñar) vamos solo les enseñaremos donde queda el salón de artes y asi aprovechamos para saludar a Mikayla.

**Crista:** bien, vayamos pero ella tendrá que invitar el almuerzo

**Dem:** si ahorita la convencemos jajajajajaja

(salieron del lugar y los demás lo siguieron)

**Tea:** no hay duda que esto es lo que quiero

**Tristan:** crei que tu querías ser bailarina

**Tea: **lo quiero pero siento que esto también me puede servir

**Yugi:** estoy seguro que seras una gran bailarina (tanto como yugi y tea se pusieron rojos)

**Dem:** oigan! No se queden atrás o si no se perderan

**Duke: **mejor vallamos antes de que se vallan sin nosotros

(entraron en un salón grande con bancas como las de los estadios y en rente había unos cuantos estudiantes con caballetes tapados con una manta entre ellos había una chica de pelo oscuro y castaño que tenia toda su atención en una libreta la cual tenia dibujos muy raros de criaturas, en ese momento llegan dem y crista)

**Dem y crista:** hola Mickey!

**Mikayla:** jamás debí hacerles notar ese parecido con mi nombre

**Dem:** si pero es tarde para lamentarte

**Crista:** si lo único que puedes hacer es invitarnos a comer

**Mikayla:** y prometen dejar de decirme asi

**Dem: **claro

**Mikayla:** jajaja de acuerdo fastidio a Teishan para que nos invite el almuerzo

**Dem:** esa es la Mikayla que conozco bueno sera mejor irnos a nuestra clase antes de que tu maestra se enoje.

**Crista:** nos vemos en el almuerzo

(se marchan y por alguna razón seto no dejo de ver a esa curiosa chica había algo en ella que le parecía tan familiar pero estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca ¿como puede ser posible que esos ojos color azul tengan ese efecto en el gran seto kaiba? ¿que tenia de especial esa chica que luego luego capto su atencion? esos ojos que muestran bondad y a la vez maldad como si le tuviera miedo y a la vez le recordaba a una chica muy especial, una imagen llego inmediatamente a su mente una chica de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello plateado... kisara, ¿como puede ser que esa chica tuviera sus mismos ojos? todavia no creia del todo en las patrañas del faraon pero esa chica tiene un gran parecido con ella)

**fin del cap.**

**sayte: **bueno este es el 5to capitulo de mi historia se que hasta el momento no tanto de sobrenatural y en este capitulo no hubo tanto de yugioh pero aqui hay muchos detalles que le iran dando coherencia a la historia en el siguiente capitulo se empezara a haber mas interacciones con los personajes y apartir del 8 o 9 empezaran a revelarse misterios como:

**¿porque se incluyeron a dos escuelas en una mas exclusiva?**

**¿que relacion tienen mikayla, teishan y megan?**

**¿ a que se refiere el director con "presas faciles"?**

**¿cual es ese alimento que necesita megan?**

**¿porque mikayla se parece a kisara?**

****todo esto se empezara a descubrir poco a poco porfavor no dejen de leer ya que la historia se ira poniendo mas interesante segun pase el tiempo y buscare adelantarle lo mas pronto posible gracias por leer =)


	6. incertidumbres 2

**Capitulo 5**

varias clases y nuevos enigmas parte 2

**Zara:** buegnos días alugnos (no se como sea el asentó francés pero me imagino que es algo asi) yo soyg la maegstra zara y egsta es la crase de agtes aquí se trabagja un pogco digstinto a lags otras clases logs que egstan mas avagnzados enseñan a los mags nuevogs a pigtar y aquí hacemos cogcugsos de pigtugas de los alugnos como ejemplogs pugse un tegma muy famogso aquí el duelo de mogstruos, veamogs pasagan mikeygla y maugicio ( mikayla tomo su caballete y junto con otro chico pasaron y contaron hasta tres para descubrir sus pinturas la del chico era una carta localizadora, un disco de duelo y un guante de 5 estrellas mientras que Mikayla era una carta de la que salía un dragon blanco de ojos azules con un fondo ginda lo que hacia resaltar la pintura) og muy buegnas pintugas pego creo que me hige pog la mikeygla me egcanto la fogma en que usaste el fogdo

**Mikayla:** gracias zara esta pintura es de las que mas me gusto se convirtió en una de mis favoritas

**Zara:** y con mucha gazon declago a mikeygla ganagora

**Mikayla:** vaya sorpresa ( fingiendo emoción) gane

**Mauricio: **de nuevo (enojado)

**Mikayla:** bueno es tonto creer que ibas a ganar con esa cosa a la que llamas pintura

**Mauricio: **oye tu que derecho tienes para… (ella le sonrio con sinismo) tienes razón .

(los dos volvieron a sus lugares y empezaron a pintar otra cosa mientras dos alumnos pasaban a presentar su obra, pero seto no les tomo importancia ya que no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica ¿Qué estaba pasando con el? Después de un rato sono la campana)

**Zara: **se tegmino el tiempo chicgos espero que les haya gustado la clase ojaga mañana vea a mugchos de ugstedes pog aquí, su siguiente crase es musigca y el sagon queda enfegte a si que no segvida de mugcho enviagles a agien a guiaglos

(mientras todos se iban seto volteo a ver por ultima vez a ver a Mikayla en un intento desesperado por reconocerla pero esta vez ella se dio cuenta y volteo a verlo se miraron un par de segundos ella le sonrio y le envio un beso como si fueran novios lo cual desconcertó a seto e hizo que corriera a seguir a sus amigos mientras ella solo le daba gracia como tan rápido pudo hacerlo sonrojar)

**Yugi:** ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás seto?

**Seto:** me distraje con algo solo fue eso

**Mokuba:** seguro con esa pintura del dragon de ojos azules se veía increíble no hermano?

**Seto:** si, se veía muy bien

**Mokuba:** quien sabe tal vez podamos conseguir que nos la venda

**Joey**: no creo que quiera, esa pintura se veía increíble y ella mismo dijo que era su favorita y eso podría enseñarles que el dinero no lo puede comprar todo.

**Seto:** eres tan insoportable que te pagaría para callarte

**Joey: **(estiro la mano) cobro 100 por hora.

(llegaron a un salón que parecía escenario igual que el primero pero este era color azul oscuro y el escenario estaba muy iluminado arriba habían alumnos de ese colegio con instrumentos entre ellos estaba una Michie pero como ellos no sabían que tenia una gemela creyeron que era la misma)

**Tea: **ya vieron es la misma chica de hace rato ¿Cómo se llamaba dem?

**Yugi:** es cierto se desmaquillo y su ropa es algo distinta

**Seto: **típica diva que no puede quedarse con una misma ropa todo el dia

**Yami**: debe ser difícil tener que salir de un salón para ir a otro también a ayudar

**Tristan: **sera mejor que nos sentemos

(uno de los alumnos se paro y hablo rente a la clase)

**Alumno:** esta clase se enfoca en aprender a tocar instrumentos musicales para una orquesta y esta hora tocaremos una sinfonía hecha por una de mis compañeras

(toda la hora se fue en esa sinfonía que no era aburrida era a la vez electrónica con clásica pero joey no se molesto en oírlos se durmió plácidamente viendo como dem (Michie) tocaba tan alegremente el violin

**Duke:** vaya que esa chica sabe tocar

**Yami: **(intentando despertar a joey) es impresionante que después de esos bailes tenga fuerzas para tocar

(cuando acabo todos se pararon a aplaudir y joey se despertó de sopetón)

**Joey:** que que paso (confundido)

**Seto:** te perdiste todo la sinfonía perro

**Joey:** que dejes de llamarme asi!

**Mokuba:** ya dejen de pelear y mejor vamos a comer

**Joey:** ya es hora del almuerzo?

**Duke:** si lo avisaron mientras dormías lo cual hubieras escuchando ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS DORMIDO!

**Joey: **ya dejen de molestar

**Yugi: **mejor ya vámonos

( los llevaron a una cafetería que era mucho mas grande que el los otros salones la tienda estaba hasta el final y delante habían muchas mesas donde en una mitad comían todos los de la preparatoria y primaria y en la otra los de ese instituto yugi, tea, yami, tristan, joey, duke, seto y tristan se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de los del instituto y allí joey alcanzo a ver a ese chico que había conocido en la dirección sentado enfrente de megan platicando)

**Joey:** miren ese es el chico del cual les conte

**Tristan: **ese es el que dices que es mas engreído que kaiba

**Joey:** si, no alcanze a escuchar bien su nombre era algo como heisan o sheian

**Tea: **pues ciertamente es guapo

**Yugi:** (celoso) claro que no

**Yami:** joey mira aya esta la chica que tanto te gusto

( joey volteo y efectivamente estaba jen unas mesa atrás junto con la chica que ellos creían era dem las dos reian energéticamente después dem (Michie) volteo a la puerta de la cafetería y saludo a alguien pero los chicos no alcanzaron ver a quien, la loba volteo a cer con desagrado y "dem" la convenció de que fueran entonces salir de la cafetería)

**Duke: **esa chica te trae loco amigo

**Joey:** es muy linda

(mokuba se quedo sorprendido al ver a la que realmente era dem entrar con Mikayla y crista)

**Mokuba:** miren, se cambio muy rápido

**Yami: **tienes razón ¿como lo hizo?

(Mikayla se acerco a Teishan y seto vio toda la escena, ella lo abrazo y le dijo algo lo cual hizo reir al chico Mikayla no dejaba de sonreir y por ultimo el chico le afirmo algo ella se fue sin antes despedirse de megan con abrazo, seto no podía creerlo todavía hace un rato ella le había coqueteado al gran empresario y ahora resultaba que tenia un novio ¿porque que mas podrían ser?)

**Mokuba: **¿hermano?

**Seto:** perdon ¿que decias?

**Mokuba: **te pregunte si no te parecía extraño que rápido se cambio

**Seto:** si, fue muy rapido

(un timbre sono y un maestro los llevo a una piscina bajo techo donde habían varios alumnos con traje de baño y ente ellos estaba Teishan con un traje de baño largo de los que parecen bóxers)

**Profesor:** este es el equipo de natación vamos a darles una muestra de nuestros entrenamiento todos a sus puestos.

(Teishan y otros 5 competidores se subieron a una plataforma niguna llevaba lentes o gorros de natación)

**Competidor: **vamos a ver si puedes volver a ganar he practicado mucho esto

**Teishan:** primero ganame antes de presumir tu entrenamiento

(sono un silbato y todos los competidores se lanzaron al agua, a pesar de que lo que traian puesto no era de nadadores no se les dificulto el nado incluso eran demasiado rápidos pero al final gano Teishan por mucha ventaja, salió del agua y le dieron una toalla se empezó a secar y todas las de preparatoria no le quitaban el ojo de encima)

**Tea: **es impresionante

**Yugi: **por favor no es tan bueno

**Yami**: celoso

**yugi:** cierra la boca faraón.

(después de esa competencia fue la de mujeres y des pues otra de hombres y luego otra de mujeres y asi hasta acabar con la hora después de esa clase fue otra de diseño grafico, maquillaje de monstruos y diseño de interiores al final estaba a punto de anochecer y les dieron unas hojas donde apuntarían sus clases joey, yugi, yami y mokuba escogieron música y pintura seto puso diseño grafico y le sortearon la segunda clase y le toco actuación duke y tristan eligieron actuación y maquillaje de monstruos y tea diseño de interiores y baile)

(yugi le pidió a tea que se vieran en el patio de la escuela para decirle algo muy importante)

**Tea:** ¿que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

**Yugi:** yo quería preguntarte que sientes por mi?

**Tea:** (sonrojada °/°) ¿a que te refieres?

**Yugi:** lo que trato de decirte es que… tu me gustas tea

**Tea:** yugi… yo… siento lo mismo por ti

**Yugi:** ¿hablas enserio?

**Tea:** si creo que estoy enamorada de ti ( se dieron un corto beso que se interrumpió por el sonido de una alarma seguida de una voz que decía las puertas se cerraran en 3 minutos)

**Yugi: **debemos apurarnos ( salieron corriendo pero tea se tropezó y yugi intento ayudarla a levantarse y por ahí paso dem)

**Dem:** oigan ustedes no deberían estar aquí tan tarde

**Tea:** lo sentimos pero debemos llegar a nuestro cuarto antes de que.. (alarma: las puertas han sido cerradas) no puede ser

**Dem:** (asustada) vamos deben encontrar un escondite antes de que lleguen ( se empezaron a oir aullidos y rasguños) vamos síganme (empezó a correr hacia el edificio contrario al de yugi y tea, el patio era inmenso y con muchos arboles donde se podían ver ojos de criaturas observándolos cuando por fin llegaron al edificio tomaron un elevador que los llevo al 4to piso y allí tomaron aire)

**Dem:** aquí estarán a salvo

**Yugi: **que son todos esos ojos que nos miraban y los aullidos

**Dem: **son… animales, hay un bosque cerca de aquí y muchas veces se meten, acompáñenme necesitaran donde quedarse por hoy.

( llegaron a un cuarto que parecía casa, lo que para ellos seria su cuarto para ella era una sala y al fondo habían dos puertas que parecían ser habitaciones)

**Tea:** este es tu cuarto a nosotros solo nos dieron una habitación con 3 camas

**Dem:** de hecho es mio y de mi hermana vivimos juntas

(se escucho una voz)

**Michie: **oye demi no viste mi libret… vaya no crei que tendrías compañía

**Dem:** bueno ella es mi hermana michie y yo soy dem

**Tea:** ( que no salía de la impresión) yo… soy tea y el yugi)

**Yugi:** ya veo porque parecía que te cambiabas tan rápido ustedes son gemelas

**Michie: **de hecho mi hermana se maquilla para que la gente nos distinga pero no siempre funciona

**Dem:** ellos se quedaron afuera de sus cuartos a si que pasaran la noche aquí, yugi por que no llaman para avisar y que mañana vengan por ustedes mientras yo y Michie les buscamos unas camas

( yugi y tea se voltearon para llamar y cuando terminaron la llamada y voltearon ya estaban dos camas frente a ellos bien arregladas )

**Yugi: **como hicieron eso tan rápido.

**Michie:** heee… experiencia?

**Dem: **bueno mejor sera irnos a dormir buenas noches.

(se apagaron las luces, yugi y tea se dieron un beso de despedida y se fueron a dormir, mientras tanto en el edificio de maestros dentro de una oficina había una señora con uniforme de prefecta muerta sobre un charco de sangre y en su escritorio estaba Mikayla sentada con los pies arriba de la mesa con una mirada de enojo e indiferencia)

**Mikayla:** cuando entenderán a no meterse conmigo (hizo énfasis en el no)

_**Flashback*****_

Estaba seto caminando a su cuarto y el pasillo por donde pasaba parecía deshabitado hasta que una voz lo llamo, cuando volteo vio a Mikayla recargada en la pared sonriéndole

**Mikayla:** sabes note lo mucho que me mirabas en la clase de artes (se acerco a el hasta quedar frente a el)

**Seto: **me recordaste a alguien fue todo (aparto la vista intentando no quedar hipnotizado con su mirada)

**Mikayla: **(agarro su mentón y lo obligo a mirarla) no se porque tienes miedo de admitirlo tu y yo podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos kaiba

**Seto: **me conoces?

**Mikayla: **quien no conoce al gran empresario?

**seto:** porque no te vas a fastidiar a ese chico con el que andabas en la cafeteria

**mikayla:** que lindo estas celoso pero adivina que teishan es mi hermano asi que no te preocupes

**Seto: **y que quieres de mi?

**Mikayla: **lo que importa no es lo que yo quiero de ti si no lo que tu quieres de mi y se que te lo puedo dar

**Seto: **(se empezó a reir) quien diría que en una escuela tan prestigiosa sus alumnas ofrecen tener relaciones como prostitutas

**Mikayla:** tu cuando oiste que yo mencionara sexo yo solo te ofreci darte lo que tu querías quien diría que el gran seto kaiba piensa en eso (seto se sonrojo) pero en fin yo te ofreci dártelo y si eso es lo que quieres…

(de pronto una prefecta se acerco a ellos )

**Prefecta:** señorita cruz me parece que es muy tarde talvez debería dejar al señor kaiba irse a su habitación

(seto alcanzo a ver la cara de molestia de Mikayla que de pronto se esfumo para dar a una mas tranquila)

**Mikayla:** tiene razón mi actitud fue incorrecta y en la noche ire a su oicina para que me asigne un merecido castigo

**Prefecta:** (asustada) no no señorita cruz no me refería a eso podemos pasar por alta esta ocasión

**Mikayla:** imposible debo recibir un castigo por mi conducta, después terminaremos de hablar kaiba (se marcho pero escucho lo que la prefecta decía)

**Prefecta: **joven kaiba le recomiendo que se aleje de mikayla es mas peligrosa de lo que parece, a hora vallase antes de que cierren su cuarto

_**Fin del flashback*****_

**Mikayla: **con que peligrosa he? Veamos cuanto tiempo logra alejarse de mi kaiba.

**fin del capitulo.**

**sayte:** muchas gracias a los lectores espero que este capitulo les guste me apresure para subir este capitulo que siento esta mas interesante gracias por leer =)


	7. revelaciones

**Capitulo 6.**

**revelaciones**

Ese día yami se levanto temprano y cuando se aseguro de que ya habían abierto las puertas se fue al siguiente edificio para sacar a yugi y a tea, en la noche anterior yugi le indico como llegar y el faraón se lo había aprendido muy bien, cuando llego intento tocar la puerta pero antes de poder tener la oportunidad se abrió y apareció dem asustándolo

**Dem:** hola! Ups perdón si te asuste pero te vi llegando al edificio y al ver tu peinado supuse que serias familiar de yugi

**Yami:** (estaba rojo ya que la cara de la chica estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya) yo… si… yo… vengo por yugi y tea

**Dem: **lo sabia (con la mano le indico que pasara) vamos, entra a esperarlos

(yami entro y vio a yugi y tea preparándose para irse)

**Yugi:** yami que bien que viniste, tea lo mejor sera marcharse y ya no molestarlas.

**Michie:** no se preocupen fue bueno conocerlos (apareció por una de las puertas) no lo crees así demi?

**Dem: **claro, por cierto me llamo dem ¿y tu? (estirándole la mano a yami)

**Yami:** soy yami, valla que ustedes son parecidas

**Michie:** no es la primera vez que oímos eso me llamo michie y debo decirles que será mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones ya que pronto empezaran las clases

**Tea:** pero ustedes fueron tan amables dejenos ayudarlas a limpiar

**Dem:** no se preocupen nosotras lo haremos además ustedes tienen que irse a arreglar o llegaran tarde

**Yugi:** gracias por todo

(salieron directo a sus cuartos pero yami se quedo pensando en esa chica no lo había notado antes pero era muy linda mientras ellos iban a sus cuartos las gemelas ya habían llegado a su salón y allí platicaron animadamente hasta que llego cierta rubia a hablar con ellas)

**Dem:** hola jen

**Jen: ** no seas hipócrita, te vi ayer en la noche

**Dem:** (cambio su cara por una preocupada) ¿me viste?

**Jen: **si, tu sabes que las he protegido a ustedes dos porque las considero mis amigas pero ayer abusaste de eso

**Dem:** loba por favor entiende…

**Jen:** no tu entiende! Ayer que te vi salvando a esos chicos me enfureci pero controle mis instintos porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amiga pero si lo vuelves a hacer no detendré a nadie que quiera atacar y te aseguro que yo misma ire tras de ti (esto ultimo asusto a dem) mejor decide su vida o la tuya

**Michie:** jen! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estas siendo muy cruel y…

**Dem: **michie! La loba tiene razón, fue un error (volteo a ver a jen) te prometo no volver a ayudar a esa gente

**Jen:** iras entendiendo que así son mejores las cosas

(el profesor llego y jen se fue su siento mas atrás dejando a dem muy pensativa, pasaron 2 horas y a la tercera seto tuvo la hora libre y paseo por la escuela pero instintivamente llego al salón de artes, entro y la busco con la mirada pero no la encontró hasta que escucho su voz detrás de el )

**Mikayla:** vaya que te debi gustar para venir a verme después de la advertencia de la prefecta

**Seto: ** ¿y quien dijo que te venia a ver a ti? Mi hermano esta también en esta clase y vine a ver si lo encontraba

**Mikayla:** como si no hubieras oído el anuncio de que hoy no e iban a dar talleres a los menores

**Seto:** no, no lo escuche

**Mikayla: **vamos deja de hacerte del rogar, me vas a decir que no te gusto? Dimelo y te prometo no volverte a molestar

**Seto:** (se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y la tomo de la cintura) bueno debo admitir que eres atractiva y es tentadora tu oferta talvez debería darte una oportunidad

**Mikayla:** si lo haces, te prometo que no te arrepentiras (seto la solto y se marcho) no te arrepentiras porque no te voy a dar tiempo para hacerlo

**Zara:** ¿egsa es ogtra de tus vigtimas mikeygla?

**Mikayla:** me encantan las personas como el, creen que juegan conmigo y ninca se esperan lo que ocurre

**Flasback°°**

Yami acababa de colgar el teléfono y en eso entro seto como si nada

**Yami:** te equivocaste tu cuarto esta al lado

**Seto:**lo se pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, hace unos momentos la pintora de hace rato se me ofreció

**Yami:** de que estas hablando?

**Seto: **no hablamos el mismo idioma?

**Yami: **si pero que pudo ver en ti?

**Seto:** ¬¬

**Yami:** sin ofender

**Seto: **pues si me ofendió

**Yami: **bueno de cualquier forma ya te había gustado ella

**Seto:** ¿perdon?

**Yami: **por favor ¿crees que me crei lo de que te quedaste viendo la pintura? Era increíble pero note como mirabas a esa chica

**Seto:** talvez me guste pero pero no como novia si no como alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y luego hasta nunca creo que aceptare su propuesta

**Fin del flashback°°°**

( en el salón de baile dem estab perdida en sus pensamientos de pronto se le acerco crista)

**Crista:** ¿estas bien? Te vez triste

**Dem: **(fingiendo una sonrisa) estoy bien

**Crista: **a mi no me engañas

(de pronto llega tea)

**Tea: ** hola demi mira estoy en la misma clase que tu

**Dem: **eso veo te presento a crista

**Crista: **hola

**Dem: **porfavor no me llames demi solo mi hermana me dice así y realmente no me gusta

**Tea: **claro discúlpame

**Dem: ** y otra cosa, tu y yugi no vuelvan a desobedecer porque si lo hacen yo ya no los podre ayudar lo mejor será que respeten las reglas (se mostraba tristeza en su voz)

**Tea:** ¿te metimos en problemas cierto? No te preocupess no volverá a pasar

(dem no quito su semblante, estaba triste y asustada)

**Dem:** porfavor discúlpenme con la maestra no me siento bien

(salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió al salón de artes donde vio a mikayla , ella al darse cuenta de su presencia salió de ahí sin avisarle a nadie, las dos fueron a un jadin verde y tranquilo donde se sentaron a hablar)

**Mikayla:** así que la loba te amenazo

**Dem: **así es y tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar

**Mikayla: **no debiste involucrarte se les dio una orden para su seguridad si no la obedecieron se convierten en nuestra caza del día así es como funcionan las cosas

**Dem: ** (enojada) no la hubieran desobedecido si supieran lo que puede pasar

**Mikayla:** fue una regla y cuando se rompen traen consecuencias eso cualquiera lo sabe

**Dem:** (se puso triste) no podía soporta otra muerte en mi consiencia y ahora tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer

**Mikayla:** ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Tranquila (sus ojos cambiaron de ese azul que tenia a unos rojos como la sangre) si ella intenta tocarte un solo cabello ¡LA MATO!

**Dem: **se que debería sentirme mas segura si tu me defiendes pero no entiendo ¿ustedes no les remuerde las muertes de esa gente?

**Mikayla:** (se paro) se que suena egoísta pero le hacemos un favor al mundo al librarnos de ellos a lo largo de mi existencia he prendido que esos… ni siquiera puedo nombrarlos pero son crueles y avariciosos y no merecen la vida que tienen por eso ellos deben morir

**Dem:** las extrañas verdad? Digas lo que digas sobre los humanos no puedes negar que ellas eran lo mas importante de tu vida y todo ese odio que reflejas hacia los humanos es porque sigues llorando sus muertes

**Mikayla:** te equivocas ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto

**Dem:** (parandose) no sirve de nada pelear contigo se que no cambiaras de opinión

**Mikayla:** ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

**Dem: **te lo agradecería

(las dos se marcharon de ahí, fueron pasando las horas y al acabar la penúltima los mas chicos iban corriendo de un lado a otro pero una pequeña iba caminando despacio y al verla mokuba corrió tras ella)

**Mokuba:** espera, hola ayer te vi en la clase de actuacion

**Megan:** ha es verdad venias con un chico de pelo castaño cierto

**Mokuba:** si, mi nombre es mokuba tu eres megan ¿cierto?

**Megan: **(de pronto megan sintió un gran dolor en su pecho) yo…

(apareció teishan quien noto el gesto de megan)

**Teishan: **hey tu alejate de mi hermana

**Mokuba:** pero yo solo…

**Teishan: ** no me importa que quieras pero mas te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar

(la agarro de la mano y la alejo de mokuba dejando desconcertado y una vez que estuvieron lejos de ahí teishan se puso a la altura de megan)

**Teishan:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Megan: **me duele mi pecho

**Teishan:** lo note pero que no sea con el es demasiado joven

**Megan:** entiendo

**Teishan:** alejate de el por favor (la abrazo) no te quiero perder

**Megan:** no me ire, tu eres mi hermano siempre estare contigo

(se dio la ultima hora libre y todos se fueron a sus cuartos excepto seto quien fue citado por mikayla en el estadio, era un lugar cerrado con puerta doble y las ventanas hasta arriba cuando encontró a mikayla estaba vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas y una línea negra con gris en el lado izquierdo, un pantalon de mezclilla entubado unos converse blanco y su cabello se veía mas largo de lo normal además de tener un guantes sin dedos)

**Mikayla:** veo que no te arrepentiste (atoro la puerta) es mejor tener cuidado que ciertos animales pueden intentar entrar

**Seto:** para que querías verme

**Mikayla:** dijiste que me darias una oportunidad o no? será bueno conocernos (se fue hacia los asientos para el publico y empezó a subir unos cuantos)

**Seto: **para ser sincero a mi no me interesa saber tu pasado, tus gustos ni tampoco sobre tu familia

(mikayla se sento en una banca mientras seto la seguía sin sentarse)

**Mikayla:** bien por lo menos los dos concordamos en eso entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**Seto: **(sonrio y rodio a mikayla mientras se iba acostando encima de ella) podríamos empezar de una vez

**Mikayla: **¿Cómo? ¿quieres que sea aquí?

**Seto: **dijiste que harias lo que yo quisiera ¿o no?

**Mikayla:** y lo hare

(ella termino acostándose y recargando su cabeza en otra banca inclinándola para dejar a seto besar su cuello mientras él lo hacia lo ojos de mikayla cambiaron de color igual que como fue con dem y fue levantando su mano por arriba de la espalda del empresario y de pronto sus uñas se afilaron y cuando estaba apunto de atacarlo sintió como seto l dejo de beser el cuellos y como se alejaba así que ella volvió a la normalidad)

**Mikayla:** ¿Por qué te detuviste?

**Seto:** no lo hare

**Mikayla: **¿Qué?

**Seto:** no tengo idea si esta es la primera o si ya te ha pasado muchas veces pero yo no te tratare como a una cualquiera, si quiere hacer esto no será conmigo.

(se marcho dejando muy sorprendida a mikayla)

**Mikayla:** ¿como paso esto? Todos ellos solo quieren lo mismo ¿sera a caso…que el es diferente?

_**Cambio de escena*****_

(mokuba y joey estaban hablando todavía dentro de las instalaciones de clases, ya estaba oscureciendo y casi no había gente por allí)

**Mokuba:** por favor solo quiero hablar con ella un momento

**Joey:** ¿y por que no solo le hablas y ya?

**Mokuba: **¿Por qué su hermano no me quiere cerca de ella?

**Joey: **¿pues quien es su hermano?

**Mokuba: **es el chico que comparaste con mi hermano creo que se llama teishan

**Joey: **¡¿Qué? ¿ese niñito presumido no te considera lo suficiente para su hermana? no te preocupes mokuba yo lo distraigo para que hables con ella

**Mokuba: **mira ahí viene

(allí iba teishan y megan caminando entonces joey se le puso enfrente y empezó a fastídialo mientras mokuba llamaba a megan para que lo siguiera a un lugar mas apartado)

**Joey:** ¿Qué paso niño engreído te gusto tenernos en tu escuela?

**Teishan: **¿otra vez tu? ¿y ahora que quieres?

**Joey:** ¿Qué? ¿sigues enojado por tenernos aquí?

_**Cambio de escena*** mokuba y megan**_

**Megan: **perdona a mi hermano

**Mokuba: **no te preocupes mi hermano también puede parecer malo aveces

**Megan: **pero mi hermano no es malo solo quiere proteger

**Mokuba:** a ti?

**Megan:** no, a ti

_**Cambio de escena*** joey y teishan**_

**Joey: **si no fueras tan presumido le cairias bien a alguien

**Teishan:** a mi no me importa si le caigo bien o no a alguien a si que alejate de mi antes de que te haga daño

**Joey:** tu a mi jajajaja no me hagas reir

**Teishan:** esta conversación no va a ninguna parte vámonos megan (volteo al no oir respuesta) ¿megan? ¿Dónde estas?

**Joey: **mokuba se la llevo para hablar con ella un rato

**Teishan: **¡¿Qué? Debemos alejarlos (joey se puso enfrente antes de que se fuera)

_**Cambio de escena *** mokuba y megan**_

**Mokuba: ¿**porque protegerme a mi?

**Megan:** (sintió un dolor en el pecho que aumento la aceleración de sus latidos) por favor mokuba tienes que alejarte de mi

**Mokuba:** ¿pero que te pasa?

**Megan: **¡alejate!

**Mokuba:** ¿dime que tienes?

**Megan:** no preguntes solo vete

_**Cambio de escena *** joey y teishan**_

**Teishan: **entiéndelo tenemos que alejarlos

**Joey: **vamos no entiendo cual es tu problema, mokuba es de buena familia no es eso lo que te preocupa?

**Teishan:** no vas a entender? Si aprecias la vida de tu amigo debemos separalos

**Joey: **¿Por qué? ¿que le pasara si esta con tu hermana? 

_**Cambio de escena *** mokuba y megan**_

**Megan: ** se sostuvo de una pared con la espalda y con las manos trato de sostenerse el corazón) por favor mokuba debes alejarte de mi

**Mokuba:** dejame ayudarte

**Megan:** ya no lo soporto mas! (se lanzo a los brazos de mokuba quien la abrazo apenado, ella solo se acerco a su cuello y de un momento a otro de sus labios salieron un par de colmillos que encajo en el cuello de mokuba y el solo pudo soltar un gran grito desgarrador)

_**Cambio de escena *** joey y teishan**_

**Joey:** he, responde

**Teishan: ** si te lo digo no me creeras (de pronto oyeron el grito)ahora si lo vas a hacer (corrieron hacia donde se escucho el ruido y encontraron a mokuba desmayado en un charco de sangre y a megan al lado de el sentada sujetando su s piernas llorando en silencio) megan estas bien (teishan corrió hacia ella y la acosto en su pecho)

**Joey: ** e…ella…ata..ataco …a… mokuba ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿canibales?

**Teishan: **no somos caníbales wheleer… somos vampiros

**sayte:** hola! perdon por tardarme tanto en escribir mi historia pero me desilucione por un momento ya que crei que a nadie le habia gustado mi historia =( pero despues note los comentarios y que alguien puso mi historia en favoritos y eso me dio esperanzas ahora si apartir de aqui se van a revelar los misterios de esta escuela se que teishan pudo parecer un presumido, un engreido, un idiota

**teishan: **ya quedo claro! ¬¬

**sayte: **pero todo es por un motivo tambien la que esta quedando como mala es jen (la loba) bueno por amenazar a dem quien salvo a yugi pero por favor como matar al tierno de yugi no era posible

**jen:** te la vas a pasar criticando a los personajes que tu creaste?

**sayte: **si quiero lo hare ¬¬ , pasando de tema por alli 3liiza luniita me pregunto si era hombre o mujer y debo decir que soy mujer sayte es abreviacion de mis dos nombres, no te preocupes a yami no le pasara nada malo

**mikayla:**aun ¬¬

**sayte: **tu callate no le va a pasar nada, no a el y DarkYami Motou si se que estoy haciendo los capitulos un poco (muy) cortos pero ya empezare a escribir mas largo espero que este capitulo este mejor. muchas gracias por leer intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible =)


	8. secretos

**Capitulo 7**

**Secretos**

**Joey: **va…vam…piros!

**Teishan: **te dije que no me creerías

**Joey: **(gritando) ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿debe ser un sueño o una broma de mal gusto?

**Teishan:** tratar con este tipo debe ser la peor tortura de mi existencia (volteo a ver a mokubay con dos de sus dedos toco su cuello) (susurro) a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que perdió sigue vivo (le grito a joey) debemos de llevar a este chico a la enfermería

**Joey: **no, ni creas que nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me expliques que ocurre aquí

**Teishan: **no seas estúpido, tenemos que sacar a tu amigo de aquí antes de que muera… o … alguien venga a matarlo

(salieron corriendo del lugar cada uno con un niño en los brazos, teishan fue guiando a joey por atajos hasta llegar a unos cuartos con algo pequeños con camillas donde encontraron a dos enfermeras atendiendo)

**Teishan: **rápido este chico necesita ayuda

(una de las enfermeras llevo a mokuba a la camilla y rebiso sus heridas)

**Enfermera 1: **las marcas de su cuello son muy chicas supongo que son de su hermana ¿no señor cruz?

**Enfermera 2:** es muy raro que usted al ser alguien tan importante ayude a un humano

**Teishan:** (enojado) eso a ustedes no les importa metanse en sus propios asuntos

**Enfermeras:** disculpenos señor ( asustadas)

(joey se sorprendió de cómo lo tratraban y vio como teishan se salía del cuarto con megan en los brazos)

**Joey:** espera ¿Qué va a pasar con tu hermana? ¿no la vas a dejar aquí? También se ve mal

**Teishan:** ella esta bien solo necesita descansar

(salió del cuarto y joey corrió tras de el y le toco el hombro al sentir esto teishan golpeo su mano y se la quito de encima )

**Teishan:** no me toques!

**Joey:** ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué odias a los humanos?

**Teishan: **yo no… (suspiro) yo no odio a los humanos… yo odio a los vampiros

**Joey:** (confundido) ¿Qué?

**Teishan:** olvidalo, no espero que alguien como tu lo entienda

**Joey:** ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

**Teishan: **pues si realmente te interesa, cuando era niño fui criado como humano y el que según yo era mi padre me educo como un cazador de vampiros desarrollando ese odio en mi sin enterarse de la cruel verdad que ni yo mismo sabia (su rostro de oscureció) nunca olvidare la expresión en su rostro cuando se entero de lo que era (levanto el rostro) los vampiros somos monstruos es por eso que no quería que ustedes entraran a esta escuela si megan aguantaba unos años mas sin probar la sangre se convertiría en humana y no tendría que pasar por esta tortura que todos los días tengo que vivir matando gente inocente y fingir que estoy satisfecho con ello

**Joey: **si todos te tienen miedo porque no se los ordenas

**Teishan:** es lo malo de los humanos nunca comprenden lo que significa el miedo, no puedo mostrar una imagen diferente, no una que se preocupe por los demás, somos así si eres débil te pisotean

(siguio caminando y joey lo siguio)

**Teishan:** si fuera tu no me acercaría tanto

**Joey: **¿por?

**Teishan:** porque tu camisa se mancho de la sangre de tu amigo y me esta empezando a dar apetito

(joey se puso 2 metros de tras de el)

**Joey: **¿me puedes contestar unas preguntas?

**Teishan:** ¿tengo opción?

**Joey:** ¿todos los estudiantes de aquí son vampiros?

**Teishan: **por supuesto que no yo y mis hermanas somos los únicos vampiros de aquí

**joey:** entonces los demás estudiantes son humanos

**teishan:** no, aquí hay muchos tipos de criaturas elfos, grifos, sátiros, banshees, arpías, fantasmas,nagas, incluso las enfermeras son wiccanas una especie menos poderosas que las brujas y los hechiceros pero sirven para curar enfermedades

**joey: ** ahora que lo pienso te he visto varias veces en lugares con mucha luz ¿no deberías derretirte o algo así?

**Teishan: **los vampiros no nos hace daño el sol ni los crucifijos eso es una mentira hecha por la iglesia para darse crédito

**Joey:** ¿y duermes en un ataúd?

**Teishan: **no, deja de leer tantas revistas

**Joey: **y es verdad que su saliva es veneno y que cuando le escupen a alguien muere inmediatamente

**Teishan:** ¿que clase de revistas lees?

**Joey: **¿Qué pasara con mokuba? ¿se convertirá en vampiro?

**Teishan: **despertara con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y tendremos que hablar con el sobre esto que ocurrió ¡PERO NO SE CONVERTIRA EN VAMPIRO! Eso también es un mito los vampiros nacen siéndolo

**Joey:** a donde vamos por cierto?

**Teishan:** yo a mi habitación y tu a la tuya te distrajiste tanto preguntando que no escuchaste la alarma (le lanzo una tarjeta y joey la alcanzo)usa esto con tu llave para abrir tu habitación

**Joey:** ¡¿Qué? ¿me vas a dejar así nada mas? ¿Qué tal si alguien me ataca?

**Teishan: **no te peocupes si te fueran a atacar ya lo hubieran hecho

(se fue hacia su cuarto con megan en los brazos)

**Pensamientos de teishan: ** es cierto esta muy tranquilo por aquí normalmente tengo que enfrentarme a varios de ellos y hoy ni siquiera el olor a la sangre los atrajo, algo los debe estar deteniendo (le salió una sonrisa) o mas bien alguien jajajaja quien diría al parecer wheleer causo una sensación en ella (sintió como megan bostezaba)no será bueno que estes tanto tiempo afuera, tu uniforme se lleno de sangre y tu cuarto esta muy lejos, supongo que pasaras la noche conmigo (cerro las ojos algo mareado) debo soportar ese olor (llego a su cuarto y la acosto en la cama y la miro por unos momentos) no puedo aguantar (se acerco a ella y mordió su cuello, se podía notar como la sangre escurría por su mejilla y después de un rato se aparto de ella con los ojos rojos y las gotas de sangre que aun corrian mentón) acabas de arruinar tu vida te entregaste a una droga de la cual ni yo mismo he podido salir

(Al día siguiente la alarma despertó muy fuerte a seto y como estaba del lado de tristan le lanzo una almohada que lo hizo despertar)

**Tristan:** serenity yo te salva… porque me aventaste la almohada

**Seto:** apaga ese despertador no me dejas dormir

**Tristan: **ya debemos despertarnos de cualquier forma ricachon

**Seto: **mokuba despierta (se sorprendió al no tener una respuesta ) ¿mokuba? (se levanto y vio que la cama estaba tendida) ¿donde esta mokuba?

**Tristan: **talvez se despertó temprano, tendio su cama y salió a hacer ejercicio

**Seto:** imposible mokuba no sabe el significado de tender una cama ni hacer ejercicio, el no llego a dormir

**Tristan: **tranquilo me ire a cambiar y lo buscaremos

**Seto:** ire con yugi talvez se quedo con el (abrio la puerta y había un paquete grande y delgado que tenia su nombre, lo recogió y vio que tenia un sobre así que lo abrió) espero que este regalo te de una nueva perspectiva de mi, dame otra oportunidad y no te arrepentiras firma mikayla (abrió el paquete y allí estaba el cuadro del dragon de ojos azules con el que compitió en la clase de artes en eso salía tristan y vio la pintura)

**Tristan: **miren nada mas el gran empresario tiene una pretendiente que le envía regalos oye no esta mal ¿he?

**Seto: **dejate de tonterías y ayudame a buscar a mokuba

**Cambio de escena*****

(Las clases iban a empezar y todos iban caminando a sus salones pero afuera de un salón se encontraba teishan recargado que parecía esperar a alguien, jen apareció de repente y al ver a teishan supuso que la buscaba asi que se acerco para ver que quería)

**Teishan:** vaya vaya vaya a si que la gran y temible loba esta enamorada

**Jen:** no se de que diablos hablas?

**Teishan: **crees que no me pareció extraño que ayer esos dos chicos no fueron atacados aunque estuvieron cubiertos de sangre

**Jen: **yo no se nada de eso

**Teishan: **por favor no fingas es común que los de tu especie se enamoren por cosas tan simples como un cumplido es decir a quien se le ocurriría alagar a una asesina como tu

**Jen: **(intento darle un golpe pero teishan detuvo su mano) no me trates como si fueras mejor que yo, tu matas gente inocente para alimentarte todos los días si yo soy una escoria tu también lo eres

**Teishan: **se lo que soy pero aun así tu y yo no somos iguales ¿Quién fue el ultimo hombre que te hablo con dulzura? Aah es cierto fue… tu padre y mira como acabo

**Jen: **eres un idiota (se suelta de su amarre y entra al salón, mientras tanto seto estaba buscando a mokuba y en un pasillo ve a mikayla)

**Mikayla: **hola kaiba ¿te gusto mi regalo?

**Seto: **estuvo bien, supongo

**Mikayla: **se lo orgulloso que eres así que lo considero como un alago

**Seto:** tomalo como quieres

**Mikayla:** ¿y que dices? ¿me das una nueva oportunidad?

**Seto:** (se empezó a reir)¿nunca te rindes o si?

(los dos empezaron a acercarse para darse un beso pero en ese instante llego joey)

**Joey:** kaiba detente

(se separaron)

**Seto:** ¿Qué haces aquí perro?

**Joey: **alejate de ella es peligrosa

**Seto:** de que estas hablando?

**Mikayla: **no tengo idea de quien rayos seas pero mas te vale que no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

**Joey: **entiende kaiba esta escuela esta repleta de monstruos y ella es una vampiro

**Seto: **¿Qué?

(mikayla lo miro sorprendida)

* * *

><p><strong>sayte: <strong>hola aqui actualizando mi nuevo capitulo (que me va costar porque ya es muy tarde y mi mamá se esta enojando por estar tanto en la compu T.T ) pero bueno aun asi voy a seguir con mi historia hasta acabarla ya que pronto se daran cosas inesperadas... talvez el proximo capitulo tarde mas pero lograre subirlo XP

muchas gracias por leer mi fic =)


	9. verdades, secretos y arrepentimientos

**Capitulo 8**

**Verdades, secretos y arrepentimientos**

**Seto:** ¿de que estas hablando?, primero un faraón antiguo ¿ y ahora vampiros? ¿No te parece que estas enloqueciendo?

**Joey:** hablo enserio, ella solo te busca por tu sangre

**Mikayla: **mejor cierra la boca rubiesito, no tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo

**Seto: **largo de aquí perro!

**Joey:** si no me crees vallamos a la enfermería allí se encuentra mokuba recuperándose de la mordida de la hermana de tu novia

**Mikayla:** eso no es verdad a megan aun no le crecen los colmillos (tapo su boca al darse cuenta e lo que había dicho)

**Seto:** ¿colmillos?

**Mikayla:** yo… puedo explicarlo

**Seto: **ahórratelo, joey llevame con mi hermano

(lo guio hacia la enfermería y allí pudo ver las cicatrices de las mordidas de megan en el cuello de su hermano)

**Pensamientos de seto*** **esto no es real, no lo puede ser ¿pero como pudo pasar? Mokuba no puede estar asi, las locuras del faraón son fáciles de hacer con efectos especiales y luces pero ¿Cómo puede fingir esto si mi propio hermano fue atacado?

**Seto:** debemos largarnos de esta escuela lo mas pronto posible

**Joey:** por favor tu no eres asi tu no huyes de los problemas

**Seto:** ¿acaso no lo vez perro? Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas al quedarnos, mokuba es la prueba de lo que pueda pasar (joey se quedo pensativo) bien, si lo que quieres es quedarte quedate pero yo y mokuba nos vamos

**Joey:**¿crees que no harán nada para impedirlo?

**Seto:** tal vez lo hagan, pero debo intentar algo

**Joey:** obedecer es lo único que podemos a hacer para intentar sobrevivir

**Cambio de escena*****

(en el cuarto de Teishan mikayla intentaba consolar a megan quien no dejaba de lamentarse)

**Megan**: la sangre me estaba llamando y por un momento lo olvide todo y me arriesge solo desperté cuando escuche ese grito, casi lo mato

**Mikayla:** pero no lo hiciste, y eso es lo que importa

**Megan:**¿Cómo puede ser lo único que importa? El estaba tirado en su propia sangre

(Teishan entro en el cuarto)

**Mikayla:** megan, el se recuperara, no le pasara nada y si me disculpas tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con Teishan

(los dos salieron afuera de la habitación)

**Mikayla:** ¿me quieres explicar como ese rubiecito sabe que soy una vampira?

**Teishan:** estuvo presente de lo que ocurrió con megan y el niño ese, si no se lo contaba lo divulgaría todo

**Mikayla:** pues te fallo el plan porque lo esta empezando a decir y empezó con seto

**Teishan:** no puedo creerlo, eres un boca floja wheleer, ¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo mate?

**Mikayla: **que ni se te ocurra, seria bastante sospechoso y quedaría peor con seto

**Teishan:** olvidate de el mikayla, esa relación no va a llegar muy lejos tienes demasiadas cosas ocultas

**Mikayla:** mira quien habla, el chico que no le ha dicho a su hermanita la verdad sobre su pasado

**Teishan:** (tapándole la boca) shhh te puede escuchar

**Mikayla:** si no arreglo las cosas con seto megan sabra todo lo que le has ocultado estos años

**Teishan: **no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿Por qué no le lanzaz un hechizo de amor? Tu amiga es hechicera

**Mikayla:** oh no, no la voy a meter en esto, mejor ruega que lo que sucedió no afecte mi relación con kaiba o atente a las consecuencias

(mikayla se marcho y teisha regreso a consolar a su hermana, en otro lugar en el jardín de la escuela yugi disfrutaba su hora libre pensando muchas cosas que tenia en la mente pero todo eso se fue al escuchar una melodía que provenía del violin de mitchie, al verla se acerca asustándola un poco)

**Yugi: **hola mitchie

**Mitchie:** oh… yugi ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Yugi:** tengo hora libre y decidi pasear un rato por aquí y escuche tu canción

**Mitchie:** ya veo

**Yugi: **la canción que tocaste es muy hermosa ¿tu la conpusiste?

**Mitchie:** si, la compuse deseando tocarla en la orquesta pero aun no esta terminada

**Yugi:** estoy seguro que les encantara oye ¿me podrías ayudar?

**Mitchie:** claro ¿Qué necesitas?

**Yugi: **quiero darle un regalo a tea pero no se que pueda ser ¿podrias ayudarme a comprar algo?

**Mitchie:** claro podemos aprovechar mañana que es sábado para ir a buscar algo para ella

**Yugi: **genial, entonces pasare por ti en la mañana para ir muchas gracias

(salió corriendo dejando a mitchie sola, en otro lugar joey buscaba a yugi hasta que vio en una especie de colina a jen recostada viendo las nubes)

**Joey: **jen que gusto verte (ella se para rápidamente y se aleja unos pasos) ¿sucede algo?

**Jen: **joey por tu propio bien tienes que alejarte de mi

**Joey: **jen… ya se lo que ocurre en esta escuela

**Jen: **(sorprendida) ¿de que estas hablando?

**Joey:** se que los estudiantes de esta escuela no son humanos pero ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tu?

**Jen:** ¿mi apodo no te da una idea?

**Joey:** (confundido) dejame pensar… te dicen loba… una criatura que tenga algo que ver con los lobos… no ni idea

**Jen:** joey… soy una mujer loba, una especie no muy común y de hecho soy la única de la escuela, mis instintos son muy fuertes y difiles de contener por eso sera mejor que no nos veamos tan seguido (ella corrió lejos de el dejando a un joey muy confundido)

(en otro lugar mikayla intentaba arreglar las cosas)

**Mikayla:** seto, por favor no dejes que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros se arruine por una tontería

**Seto:** ¿tonteria? Tu hermana casi mata a mokuba además de que todo este tiempo me has mentido

**mikayla: **hey espera un momento yo nunca te he mentido

**seto: **¿a no? Entonces porque nunca me dijiste lo de que tu y tus hermanos son vampiros

**mikayla: **por favor como si me hubieras creido

**seto:** solo dime una cosa ¿realmente te gustaba o solo me viste como un alimento?

**Mikayla: **bueno… yo… tu realmente me gustas

**Seto:** pero…

**Mikayla: **pero me acerque con el objetivo de matarte

**Seto:** ya escuche suficiente

(se dio media vuelta intentando irse pero mikayla lo detuvo)

**Mikayla: **seto por favor…

**Seto:** no te atrevaz a llamarme por mi nombre, tu y yo no somos nada para ti solo soy kaiba

**Mikayla:** (ofendida) sabes que "kaiba" ya estoy mas que harta de rogarte para arreglar cosas que no fueron mi culpa, yo no lleve a tu hermano donde estaba megan y no te voy a pedir perdón por ser lo que soy ya me lo lamento demasiado yo como para aguantarte a ti además no recuerdas cuales fueron tus intenciones conmigo también quisiste hacerme daño asi que no me reclames como si fueras muy santo que no te queda

(se marcho muy enojada dejando a seto igual, al dia siguiente yugi y mitchie fueron al centro comercial, fueron a varias tiendas, incluyendo a una tienda de animales, mitchie agarro un ratoncito y se lo mostro a yugi, al distraerse el raton subió por su manga y salió por su cabello provocando que los dos rieron, pasaron varias tiendas divirtiéndose y buscando un regalo para tea, después de un rato salieron a los pasillos a seguir buscando cuando mitchie se quedo viendo una tienda de música y yugi noto esto)

**Yugi:** ¿quieres que entremos?

**Mitchie: **pero no hay tiempo aun no hemos encontrado algo para tea

**Yugi:** solo sera un momento

(entraron y vieron muchos instrumentos pero mitchie fijo su atención en un arco de violin color negro muy elegante)

**Yugi: **¿te gusta?

**Mitchie:** si es muy lindo

**Yugi: **¿Por qué no te lo compras?

**Mitchie:** bueno… la verdad Sali tan rápido de mi cuarto que no agarre mucho dinero

**Yugi:** entiendo (le hablo a una de las trabajadoras) disculpe señorita nos gustaría comprar ese arco de violin por favor

**Trabajadora: **enseguida joven

**Mitchie: **yugi pero te dije que no tenia dinero

**Yugi:** tranquila yo te lo quiero comprar

**Mitchie:** (apenada) vinimos a comprarle un regalo a tea no a mi

**Yugi: **por favor aceptalo como un regalo de agradecimiento

(yugi le entrego el paquete con el arco haciendo que ella se sonrojara)

**Pensamientos de mitchie*****

No puedo creer que haya gente como el, tan atento amable y dulce… (se puso triste) tea es una chica afortunada tener un novio como yugi debe ser la mejor de las suertes, ojala yugi fuera mi novio (se dio cuenta de lo que pensó) que me pasa no puedo pensar eso el esta feliz con tea y no puedo desear nada mas.

(llegaron a la casa-tienda de yugi donde se encontraba dem enojada amarrada a una silla con joey y tristan al lado)

**Yugi:** chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Mitchie:** ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?

(intento acercarse pero joey se interpuso)

**Joey:** ni te atrevas, yugi te busque ayer todo el dia para decirte de lo que me entere, esa escuela esta llena de monstruos que solo quieren comernos

**Yugi:** joey eso suena ridículo dem y mitchie nos salvaron la otra vez ¿Cómo pueden ser monstruos?

**Tristan: **confiesa niña ¿Qué clase de criatura eres? ¿una vampira? ¿un troll? ¿o acaso una momia?

**Mitchie:** ¿tienen a mi hermana desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo y aun no lo saben?

**Dem:** no me dejan hablar

**Mitchie:** bien si realmente lo quieren saber somos hechiceras

**Joey: **a si pruébalo

(mitchie saco una varita de quien sabe donde y le puso un cierre en la boca a tristan)

**Mitchie: **quieren otra prueba?

**Joey:** no asi esta bien (desata a dem)

**Yugi: **entonces ¿es cierto lo de los monstruos?

**Mitchie:** el termino monstruo es mas usado para tu especie pero si es cierto nuestras especies conviven desde hace siglos y el colegio thunderston es una escuela especializada en especies no humanas pero este año nos sorprendió que las incluyeran

**Yugi:** (sorprendido) esto es increíble (después confundido) ¿Dónde esta mi abuelito y yami?

(una mano salió detrás del mostrador)

**solomon:** aquí estamos yugi

(yugi corrió para verlos y ahí encontró a su abuelo sentado ayudando a yami ya que estaba atado con una mordaza en la boca)

**Yugi: **yami ¿estas bien?

**Yami: **si, no crei la historia de joey y al intentar ayudar a dem me ataron para no hacer nada

**Solomon:** yo al escuchar esa horrible historia me escondi, que tal si esa chica se transformaba en una horrible criatura cruel y malvada dispuesta a devorarnos a todos, sin ofender

**Dem:** no se preocupe señor (volteo a ver molesta a joey y a tristan) la culpa es de otros

**Mitchie:** sera mejor que nos vallamos ya va a empezar a llover

(dem saco su varita dispuesta a irse pero yugi las detuvo)

**Yugi: **esperen antes de que se vallan me podrían explicar ¿porque ustedes nos llaman monstruos?

**Mitchie:** no lo vez yugi, todos los clanes se cuidan entre si y ustedes son los únicos que buscan hacerse daño a ustedes mismos

**Dem:** su especie crea armas y torturas para ustedes mismos y no aceptan ideas diferentes a las de ustedes cuando quisimos vivir todos juntos su especie se negó incluso los vampiros y hombres lobo que son enemigos naturales ponen su parte para convivir y en cambio ustedes no nos aceptan por eso preferimos vivir en el anonimato

**Yami:** vaya sigo sin creerlo

**Mitchie:** no entiendo porque se les hace tan difícil ustedes tienen un faraón antiguo de 5000 años

**Yugi: **(sorprendido) ¿Cómo saben eso?

**Dem:** mikayla nos lo conto

**Yami:** pero…¿Cómo sabe mikayla eso?

**Dem:** mira no creo que me corresponda a mi decírtelo cualquier duda que tengas consultalo con ella

**Mitchie: **demi es hora de irnos

**Dem: **si

(saco su varita y la punta empezó a brillar la movio de un lado a otro y desaparecieron, yami se quedo pensando)

**Yugi:** estas pensando en lo que dijo ¿verdad?

**Yami:** si, talvez esa tal mikayla sepa algunas cosas que me puedan ayudar

**Joey:** puede que si, digo ella es una vampiro

**Yami:** necesito hablar con ella y se quien me puede ayudar

**Cambio de escena*** (mansión kaiba)**

**Seto:** no

**Yami:**pero…

**Seto:** no

**Yami:** si me dejaras explicarte

**Seto:**no

**Yami: **por Ra, dejame hablar

**Seto:** bien te escucho

**Yami: **cuando recupere mi memoria muchas de las cosas que hizo mi padre quedaron olvidadas talvez ella puede decirme que ocurrió para saber si mi padre fue realmente responsable de los crímenes de los que se le acusan ¿entiendes?

**seto:** si… y mi respuesta sigue siendo no

**Yami:**por favor por una vez piensa en alguien que no seas tu mismo

**Seto: **no quiero saber nada de mikayla, estoy harta de ella

**Yami:** no tienes que hablar con ella solo ayudame a buscarla

**Seto: **de acuerdo pero no me quedare a escucharla

(el dia lunes estando en la escuela yami y seto buscaban a mikayla)

**Yami:** ¿estas seguro de que no tiene clase a esta hora?

**Seto: **estoy seguro, mira ahí viene (enfrente de ellos venia ella muy tranquila con los ojos cerrados ) yo me voy

**Yami:** no, no lo haras tu te quedas hasta que pueda hablar con ella

**Seto:** ese no era el trato

**Yami:** acabemos con esto

**Seto:** bien (mikayla estaba apunto de pasar al lado de ellos) ¡Mikayla! Espera un momento

(ella volteo fastidiada)

**Mikayla:** ¿ahora que quieres?

**Seto: **yo nada que tenga que ver contigo, el es el que quiere hablar contigo yo me voy

(cuando paso al lado de ella escucho como le susurraba)

**Mikayla: **vas a lamentarlo kaiba desearas no haberme despreciado como lo hiciste

(seto se marcho)

**Yami: **hola mikayla es un gusto conocerte

**Mikayla: **oh muchas gracias pero le gustaría dejarse de estúpidos formulismos y pasar al punto

**Yami:** bien, Dem me conto que tu ya sabias que yo era faraón

**Mikayla:** baya debo dejar de contarle cosas a Dem

**Yami: **el punto es ¿Cómo es que tu sabias eso?

**Mikayla:** bueno talvez usted no se acuerde de mi y porque debería hacerlo un gran príncipe como usted pero yo naci en el reinado de su padre oh my faraón (le hizo referencia en forma de burla)

**Yami: **veo que te gustan las bromas, pero me gustaría que me contaras sobre lo que recuerdas de ese tiempo

**Mikayla:** con todo respeto faraón ¡VALLASE AL DIABLO ALTESA!

(estaba apunto de marcharse pero yami la agarro del hombro)

**Yami:** ¿Cuál es tu problema?

**Mikayla:** mi problema es que tu maldito padre quemo toda mi aldea matando a toda la gente amaba, patética especie humana que solo busca matarse entre ustedes ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sean peores asesinos que los vampiros?

**Yami:** se que se pudieron comenter grandes errores pero no estoy seguro que hayan sido hechos en nombre de mi padre necesito averiguar si realmente es culpable por favor ayudame

**Mikayla: **bien pero debo advertirte que me tengo que concentrar paso hace mucho tiempo y me debo asegurar de no confundir mis recuerdos

(respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos apareció la imagen de una aldea quemándose y muchos soldados persiguiendo a sus habitantes, ella solo era una niña pequeña de 5 años que escapaba lejos del fuego, se escondió en unos arbustos alejados de la aldea y allí vio a dos chicos huyendo en un caballo, uno era de cabello castaño y ojos azules y la otra era de cabello largo y blanco también con ojos azules eran seto y kisara, de pronto volvió a la realidad se toco el corazón mientras jadeaba)

**Mikayla**: entonces era el (susurrando)

**Yami:** ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

**Mikayla:** (intentando cubrir su rostro) nada solo la prueba de que la especie humana es una basura, debo irme

(salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y encontró un lugar al que casi nadie iba, allí se dejo caer)

**Mikayla:** asi que tu y ella tuvieron algo que ver, esta bien voy a dejarte ir, no profanare su memoria intentando conquistarte, ella no se merece que le haga esto.

* * *

><p><strong>sayte:<strong> hola chicos cuanto tiempo extrañaba pasar por aqui tengo buenas y malas noticias las buenas estoy de vacaciones =) las malas tambien mis hermanos =( asi que no se como ayude o afecte mis actualizaciones voy a intentar subir mas seguido pero no aseguro nada gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir =) quiero hacer una aclaracion los personajes de yugioh pueden salir los fines de la escuela mas no pueden dejar de irse porque los tienen vigilados y bueno cualquier duda que tengan estare feliz de responderlas

para 3liiza luniita muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado y tienes razon debemos arriesgarnos para subir los fics aunque despues mos valla mal pero tampoco podemos quedar mal con los lectores eso se siente peor =(

para DarkYami Motou tambien te agradezco que leas mi fic y si talvez deberia administrar mis tiempos mejor para alcanzar a subir los capitulos pero aveces tengo problemas entre la escuela y la tarea y se me va el tiempo y al final termino toda echa bolas =( y debo decir que antes de empezar a escribir ya habia leido unos fics tuyos me encantaron el de el collar maldito y mucho mas el de doble personalidad estuvo increible como le diste un final tragico y lamentable casi llore T.T

muchas gracias de nuevo intentare subir mas seguido =)


	10. desiciones, celos y contradicciones

**Capitulo 9**

**Decisiones, celos y contradicciones**

En un cuarto oscuro con las cortinas cerradas había una chica desconsolada en su cama llorando cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a un chico alto que se sento en la cama junto a ella

**Teishan:** ¿Qué te sucede?

**Mikayla: **tienes razón debi alearme de kaiba

**Teishan: **¿que te hizo ahora?

**Mikayla: **me enamore y no debi el es alguien prohibido y haga lo que haga no dejo de pensar en el

**Teishan:** no entiendo ¿Por qué dices que es prohibido?

**Mikayla:** en su vida pasada el y kisara estuvieron enamorados

**Teishan: **valla eso si que complica las cosas al parecer debes olvidarlo

**Mikayla: **(enojada) cielos Teishan que brillante idea ¿porque no se me ocurrió a mi?

**Teishan: **¿pues que querías que te dijera? No se eres inteligente sabras como resolverlo

**Mikayla: **pero no se como hacerlo

**Teishan: **pues en una de mis vidas pasadas conoci a un científico que estudiaba nuestra especie tenia una teoría que el enamoramiento de un vampiro era causado cuando este se acostumbraba a su esencia

**Mikayla:** ¿Cuál es es el punto?

**Teishan:** busca una esencia que sustituya a la de kaiba

**Mikayla:** ¿no se de que me estas hablando?

**Teishan:**¿tengo que deletreártelo?

**Mikayla:** talvez

**Teishan: **¡SAL CON ALGUIEN MAS PARA OLVIDAR A KAIBA!

**Mikayla:** (triste) no era necesario que me gritaras?

**Teishan:** (ya mas tranquilo) perdón, talvez exagere un poco, voy a arreglar las cosas con el chico que megan mordió y después almorzare con ella ¿nos acompañas?

**Mikayla:** lo pensare

**Teishan:**esta bien nos vemos

(cambio de escena ***enfermería)

A mokuba le estaban haciendo unos exámenes de rutina

**Enfermera: **ahora di aaaa (Mokuba obedeció y de pronto Teishan entro)bien aparte de la perdida de sangre que no fue mucha solo fue un pequeño susto ya te podemos dar de alta

**Mokuba:** me alegra escuchar eso

**Teishan:** enfermera me gustaría hablar con el chico a solas

**Enfermera:** entiendo

(salió del lugar dejándolos solos)

**Teishan: **mokuba ¿cierto? (mokuba asintió) bien mokuba mi nombre es Teishan se que pudimos haber tenido un mal comienzo pero quiero que entiendas que solo intentaba evitar esto y al parecer no hize un buen trabajo asi que, que te parece si te invito a almorzar

**Mokuba: **no… no estoy seguro

**Teishan:** no tengas miedo megan estará ahí

**Mokuba:** (sonrojado) ¿megan?

**Teishan: **si ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti, estoy seguro que verte le hara bien

**Mokuba:** ¿en serio?

**Teishan:** no hay duda entonces ¿quieres venir?

**Mokuba:** esta bien

**Teishan:** fantástico, sabes mokuba tu y yo nos podremos llevar muy bien, por el momento sera mejor que vallas a tu habitación a cambiarte tu ropa esta llena de sangre

**Mokuba:** (mirando su uniforme) pero no tengo otro

**Teishan:** no te preocupes tu ponte cualquier cosa yo hablare con tus maestros sobre tu ropa, te espero en el comedor

(se marcho de ahí y miokuba se fue a cambiar de ropa cuando llego al comedor vio en una mesa donde estaban sentados Teishan y megan, se acerco a ellos)

**Megan:** mokuba ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Teishan:** yo lo invite a comer ¿hay algún inconveniente?

**Megan:** no, no lo hay pero crei que estarías enfadado conmigo por lo que paso

**Teishan:** bien pues aquí resolveremos todo de una vez ¿Cuál es tu 1era pregunta?

(la gente iba llegando y entre ellos el gran empresario que se sorprendió al ver a mokuba fuera de la enfermería y con la causante de que entrara asi que se acerco a ellos)

**Mokuba:** suena increíble (voltea a ver a seto) hola hermano

(Teishan se sorprende)

**Seto:** mokuba no sabia que ya te habían dado de alta

**Mokuba: **si hace un rato me dejaron salir

**Teishan:** megan porque no vas y le enseñas a mokuba los postres de la cafetería

**Megan:**si, vamos mokuba

(salieron corriendo)

**Teishan: **vaya vaya quien diría que el chico que megan mordió seria tu hermano eso explica porque wheleer fue corriendo a contarte el chisme

**Seto:** tu mismo lo has dicho ella mordió a mokuba y no me parece que el se junte con unos asesinos coomo ustedes

**Teishan: **(con una sonrisa sínica) hay kaiba no se si te has dado cuenta pero tu no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí y no estas para exigir asi que te lo aclaro de una vez (parándose de su asiento) mikayla fue débil al no matarte cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero si sigues interfiriendo yo no me tocare el corazón con alguien como tu y me encargare de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa a pesar de lo que mi hermana diga

(mikayla entro al comedor, caminando con la cabeza baja hacia la mesa donde sus hermanos solian sentarse pero antes de llegar noto la presencia de seto y en un intento desesperado de huir se tropezó con un chico que alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos y kaiba vio esto)

**Mikayla:** koan… ( compañero de su clase de arte )

**Koan:** ¿estas bien?

**Mikayla: **si (se levanto muy bruscamente) solo estoy un poco débil no he comido desde ayer

**Koan:** en ese caso porque no me acompañas

**Mikayla:** (confundida) de acuerdo

(kaiba miro la escena enfadado)

**Teishan: **algún problema… kaiba

**Seto:** te vas a arrepentir si algo le sucede a mokuba

(se marcha enfadado)

**Pensamientos de seto*****

Como puede ser posible que den esa clase de expectaculos en esta escuela es totalmente indecente esa mikayla no es mas que una cualquiera ojala no la hubiera conocido nunca en mi vida

(se salió del lugar y fueron entrando mitchie y jen)

**Jen: **¿todavia estas enojada conmigo?

**Mitchie:** no ¿Por qué preguntas?

**Jen:** porque normalmente es muy difícil cerrarte la boca y hoy no has dicho ni una sola palabra

**Mitchie:**este… me quede pensando en algo

**Jen: ¿**algo o alguien? Dime ¿Quién es?

**Mitchie:** ¿Quién?

**Jen: **¿Quién mas? El chico que te gusta… vamos sabes que yo no digo nada

**Mitchie: **este debo de tratar de olvidarlo el no se fijara en mi

**Jen: **¿Por qué dices eso?

**Mitchie: **tiene novia y se ve que la quiere mucho no debo interferir en eso

**Jen: **no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente debes luchar por lo que quieres

**Mitchie:** mira quien habla, espantaste a ese chico joey apropósito, sigo sin entender como te enamoraste de el solo cruzaste un par de palabras con el

**Jen: **¿realmente crees que el me gusto de ese momento? Yo conocía a joey antes de venir a esta escuela

**Mitchie:** ¿enserio?

**jen: **no de que nos hablaremos y eso pero lo conocía de vista sabes soy gran admiradora de los duelos de monstruos y cuando inicio el torneo del reino de los duelistas no me perdia ninguna batalla asi fue como lo conoci se me hizo tan lindo que lo diera todo para salvar a su hermana, siempre lo admire a el y cuando llego aquí me ilusiono tanto la idea de que me llegara a admirar tanto como lo admiro a el pero no pude demostrarlo tu sabes como son aquí cuando encuentran una debilidad

**mitchie: **jen, estar enamorada no es debilidad

**jen: **para ti es fácil decirlo eres hechicera tienes procedencia humana y tienes mas rasgos de ellos en cambio yo a mi me tienen miedo todos incluso el

**mitchie:** eres una gran persona jen diga lo que diga la gente

(en ese momento entraron yugi yami tea tristan joey y duke)

**Tea:** entonces mikayla no quiso decir nada

**Yami:** no incluso reacciono como asustada y escapo

**Duke:** no puedo creer que todas las hermosas chicas de aquí sean monstruos que nos ven como su almuerzo

**Tristan:**hablando de chicas lindas mira quien esta ahí joey

(señalo a jen y joey cuando la ve baja la cabeza)

**Tea:** porque no vas a hablar con ella?

**Joey: **no creo que sea buena idea descubri cosas de ella que me hicieron darme cuenta de que me tengo que alejar

**Duke: **valla que me decepcionas perro si realmente te gustara no te detendrías por nada

**Yugi: **miren chicos es mokuba

(mokuba a lo lejos los miro y corrió hacia ellos seguido de megan)

**Mokuba:** hola chicos

**Tristan: **que bueno verte mejor amigo

**Yami: **¿hace mucho que te dieron de alta?

**Mokuba:** hace unas horas ¿Qué le pasa a joey?

(joey estaba atrás de tristan escondido)

**Joey:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado teniendo a esa niña vampiro detrás de ti?

(megan agacho la cabeza y mokuba noto esto)

**Mokuba: **ella no tuvo la culpa es parte de sus instintos pero ya se esta aprendiendo a controla oigan ¿no han visto a mi hermano?

**Tristan: **no, y es raro ya que lo dejaron salir antes

**Mokuba:**estaba aquí pero me fui un mometo y desapareció (se dio cuenta de que tea y yugi no dejaban de tomarse de la mano) ustedes dos están muy cariñosos no creen

**Yugi:**se me había olvidado decirte con todo esto que paso pero tea y yo ya somos novios

(se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios)

**Duke:** iuk, todavía no nos acostumbramos a esto

(sono el timbre y se dirigieron a sus clases pero al salir yami se tropezó con dem y ambos calleron al suelo, dem se levanto y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y asi lo hizo)

**Dem:**perdón hoy estoy muy distraída

**Yami:** no, fue mi culpa debi fijarme por donde iba

**Tea:**hola dem hola crista

**Crista:** hola tea

**Duke:**observa joey como no hay que temerle a ellas (se acerco a crista y la tomo de la mano) hola mi nombre es duke devlin y debo decir que te vez hermosa

**Dem: **no me parece buena idea que…

**Crista:** dejalo dem, que dulce eres al decirme eso casi me arrepiento de haberme llevado a tu abuela el año pasado

**Duke:** (asustado) ¿Qué?

**Dem:** crista es como la sacerdotisa que deside el futuro de la gente se podría decir que es la muerte

(en ese momento mikayla salió del comedor)

**Dem:** mikayla

**Mikayla:** ¿esperan una invitación? Vámonos

**Dem:** claro, nos vemos chicos

**Crista: **fue un gusto conocerlos

(las dos siguieron a mikayla)

**Dem:** mikey ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

**Mikayla: **no les importa ¿acaso yo les pregunto por sus vidas?

**Crista: **bueno no, pero ¿acaso estas enojada?

**Mikayla:** no lo estoy pero sus preguntas me están hartando

(dem y crista se quedaron preocupadas por mikayla)

Mikayla pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con koan y seto notaba esto, se enojaba al verlos juntos pero inventaba excusas para su enojo)

**Cambio de escena *** (cuarto de seto, mokuba y tristan)**

(solo estaban seto sentado en su cama y mokuba saliendo del baño)

**Seto:** veo que te juntas muchos con esos vampiros

**Mokuba:**si me tratan muy bien y me explican mucho de lo que hay aquí

**Seto:** pero no te preocupa que intenten volver a atacarte ellos o otra criatura

**Mokuba: **no (le enseño la mordida) me dijeron que ahora que tengo esto nadie me atacara porque me consideran como propiedad de ellos

**Seto:** realmente me sorprendes (abrió sus brazos y mokuba corrió a abrazarlo) crei que te perdería hermanito

(en ese momento entro tristan)

**Tristan:** perdón creo que interrumpo

(seto le lanzo una almohada a la cara)

**Cambio de escena*** **

Seo estaba en el 2do piso del edificio mientras veía como mikayla estaba muy "cariñosa" con koan

**Pensamientos de seto:** ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que haga? ¿Por qué me enfada verlo con el? ¿Qué me pasa?

(de repente escucha la voz de mokuba)

**Mokuba:** hermano mira el uniforme que me regalo Teishan

(tenia puesto n conjunto negro con camisa de manga larga con líneas doradas)

**Seto:** se te ve muy bien mokuba

**Mokuba:** lo se

**Seto:** mokuba tu ¿Qué opinas de los vampiros?

**Mokuba: **creo que son algo atemorizantes pero a la vez divertidos, son muy amigables

**Seto:** ¿no tienes miedo de que intenten hacerte daño?

**Mokuba: **están en su ambiente si quisieran matarme ya lo hubieran hecho

**Pensamientos de seto: **tiene razón mikayla pudo asesinarme en varias ocasiones pero no lo hizo entonces era cierto lo que me decia como pude ser tan tonto ahora ella esta con otro

(el dia se nublo y empezó a llover, muchos maestros dejaron ir a sus alumnos a sus cuartos pero otros no el cual era el caso del salón A-15 de matematicas donde se encontraban joey, yami, seto y mikayla)

**Maestro: **no se pueden salir hasta acabar los ejercicios

(seto resolvia los ejercicios y por instinto volteo a ver a mikayla quien solo fijaba su vista en el pizarrón sin preocuparse por los ejercicios, dem asomo su cabeza por la puerta y mikayla al verla recogió sus cosas y salió del salón sin que nadie le reclamara nada)

**Dem: **mikayla se que debi esperarme para hablar contigo pero era urgente

**Mikayla:** no importa de que quieres hablar

**Dem:** (la sujeta de los brazos) de lo que pasa entre seto kaiba y tu

**Mikayla:** (se suelta enojada) ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

**Dem:** prometes no enojarte si te digo

**Mikayla: **dilo de una vez

**Dem: **bien usamos los poderes de crista para ver el pasado

**Mikayla: **(enojada) ¿Qué ustedes hicieron que?

**Dem: **por favor tranquilízate

**Mikayla:** ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilíze si las que se hacen llamar mis amigas se meten en mi vida?

**dem: **tu misma lo dijiste soy tu amiga y por eso mismo te quiero ayudar pero como se supone que te puedo ayudar si no me dejas

**mikayla:**yo…

**dem:** es inútil que intentes cambiar tus sentimientos las cosas son asi y no se puede desaparecer con solo desearlo

**mikayla: **este tu no entiendes el y kisara…

**dem: **si lo se el y kisara pudieron estar enamorados pero ella esta muerta además ella estuvo enamorada de su vida pasada no de el.

**Mikayla:** (llorando) es el mismo

(en ese momento salió seto y escucho las palabras de mikayla)

**Dem: **no mikayla no lo es, solo dime una cosa realmente estas enamorada de koan?

**Mikayla: **no, no lo estoy yo sigo enamorado de kaiba

**Seto: **¿lo estas diciendo en serio?

(mikayla volteo y al ver a seto salió corriendo, seto corrió tras ella en ese momento salió joey y yami e intentaron correr tras el pero dem los detuvo)

**Dem: **esperen, sera mejor que ellos arreglen sus problemas además no es necesario ir para saber que es lo que pasa

( la lluvia caia con mas fuerza pero eso no le importo a mikayla, ella solo quería alejarse pero para su mala suerte se resbalo con el lodo y eso le dio tiempo a seto para acercarse)

**Seto: **estas bien?

**Mikayla: **vete quiero estar sola

**Seto:** no lo hare tenemos que hablar

**Mikayla:** no quiero hablar contigo (parándose)

**Seto: **entonces escuchame desde que te conoci me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica egoísta, berrinchuda y presumida… y aun asi eres inteligente, linda y simpatica

**Mikayla:** (susurrando) por favor para

**Seto: **y creo que todo eso me ha hacho darme cuenta de que…

**Mikayla: **(subiendo la voz) por favor no lo digas

**Seto: **estoy enamorado de ti

**Mikayla: **(gritando) cállate, este acaso no sabes escuchar cierra la boca tu no puedes enamorarte de alguien mas ni siquiera de mi

**Seto:** de que estas hablando?

**Mikayla:** de kisara ella no se merece esto

**Seto:** ella esta muerta además como sabes sobre ella

**Mikayla:** kisara fue una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida este muerta o no ella era… mi hermana

**Seto:** (sorprendido por la confesion de mikayla) tu… hermana

**Mikayla:** asi es ahora entiendes si estuviera contigo traicionaria el recuerdo de mi hermana

**Seto:** ¿tu crees que eso la haría feliz que la reencarnación del amor de kisara siguiera enamorado de ella a pesar de nunca haberla conocido?

**Mikayla:** kaiba…

(fue interrumpida por un beso que ella correspondió )

**Seto: **llamame por mi nombre

(todo esto estaba siendo proyectado frente a dem, yami y joey mientras comían palomitas)

**Joey:** ¿puedes ver cualquier momento y aparecer palomitas? Amo tus poderes

**Dem: **si, llegan a ser bastante utiles

(yami y dem iban a agarrar palomitas y sus manos se rozaron sorprendiendo a ambos )

**Joey:** bueno ya que a kaiba no le importa que su novia sea una vampira no entiendo porque debería a mi

(en ese momento jen y mitchie pasaron por ahí)

**Joey: **jen ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

**Jen: **¿yo? (joey asintió) si me encantaría

(Mitchie los miraba confundida)

**Mitchie:** ¿me perdi algo?

**Dem: **después hablamos

* * *

><p><strong>sayte:<strong> gomen nasei por haberme tardado tanto en subir este cap. pero tuve muchas complicaciones esta lo de examenes de fin de año, luego eso del examen enlace y para acabar mal 2 examenes para la prepa mucho estres en mi cabeza =( pero ya las cosas se empiezan a tranquilizar =) intentare hacer lo que me recomendo DarkYami Motou para escribir los cap. espero poder empezar a subirlos mas seguido gracias por su paciencia y agradezco a mi nueva lectora

**posdata:** se que me quede mas cursi mi fic pero era necesario, ademas siempre debe haber un poco de romance o no? pero de cualquier forma es necesario para desarrollar partes que vendran les agradezco de nuevo su paciencia =3


	11. encuentros inesperados

**Capitulo 10.**

**Encuentros inesperados**

en el patio de la escuela se llevaba a cabo un espectáculo de magia donde dem era la estrella, hacia trucos como cortar a una persona en dos y cosas asi que impresionaban a los estudiantes

**dem:** gracias por estar aquí el show ha acabado

(todos le aplaudían y ella se acercaba a yugi y yami)

**Yugi: **gran espectáculo dem

**Yami:** debe ser cosa sencilla para ti ¿verdad?

**Dem: **pues si pero es divertido escuchar la alegría de la gente por cosas tan simples

(sono el timbre y todos se fueron a sus clases yugi y yami entraron y vieron a mitchie )

**Yugi: **hola mitchie

**Mitchie:** (al verlo se sonroja) hola yugi, yami

**Yami:** has hablado con jen sobre su cita con joey

**Mitchie: **no, ni siquiera la he visto desde ayer

(de repente joey apareció corriendo con mucos papeles y cosas asi)

**Yugi:** joey como te fue en tu cita?

**Joey:** fantástico jen es muy divertida y tenemos muchas cosas en común y escuche por ahí que su cumpleaños pronto se acerca y te quería pedir ayuda para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa mitchie

**Mitchie:** se lo que hay que hacer

(agarro todos los papeles que joey tenia en las manos y los tiro a la basura)

**Joey: **¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

**Mitchie: **no te ofendas joey pero jen odia las fiestas de cumpleaños paso algo horrible cuando cumplió 16 y desde entonces no quiere ningún tipo de fiesta

**Joey:** ¿Qué paso?

**Mitchie: **a ella no le gusta que hable de ello

**Joey:** pues no importa la fiesta que le preparare sera la mejor y tu me vas a ayudar

**Mitchie:** ya te dije que no ¬¬

**Joey:** vamos, ayudame

**Mitchie: **no

(en ese momento llego el profesor y los hizo sentarse, mientras tanto en otro lugar jen iba cruzando los pasillos dispusta a entrar a su salón jen en la puerta recargado se encontraba teishan)

**Teishan:** ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita loba?

**Jen:** me volviste a espiar, no entiendo porque lo haces

**Teishan:** conoces el dicho manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca, espiarte es solo una forma para mantenerte controlada (se acerco a ella y recogió el cabello que caia en su hombro) es una lastima que tu noviecito no sepa toda la verdad (se puso detrás de ella, movio su cabello al otro hombro y le susurro al oído) en especial conociendo las horribles cosas que has hecho (en ese momento sus colmillos crecieron y mordieron el cuello de jen, ante esto en lugar de gritar o intentar escapar parecía disfrutarlo, poco a poco los colmillos de Teishan fueron saliendo de su cuello)

**Teishan: **esto es lo único que tenemos en común loba a ambos nos gusta el dolor nos encanta sufrir los dos somos masoquistas y es por eso que sabes que me tienes que obedecer si no lo haces no te atacare a ti porque se que lo disfrutarías, mejor el sera el que pague por tus errores

(jen solo se aparto entrando al salón, horas después había un salón vacio donde se iba a dar clases al que recién llegaba dem hablando muy enojada por su celular)

(aviso que cuando vean … significa que mikayla le esta respondiendo)

**Dem:** como puedes decir eso los boletos los tenemos desde hace 3 meses y a ti se te ocurre cancelarme a 2 horas de la pelicula… no puedes estar hablando enserio… como que quieren compensar el tiempo que perdieron enojados… en serio porque no le compensas los 4000 años que perdieron al haber nacido antes que el… 4000, 5000 a quien le importa… no, no mikayla no es justo… no te atrevas a colgar, ya me colgó, es increíble estuvieron enojados y dispuestos a no hablarse y los pude dejar asi pero no tenia que ser la buena amiga que se preocupa por ella aveces me paso de buena gente

(se sento frustada en su mesa y en ese momento entro yami)

**Yami:** dem ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dem:** no, iba a ir hoy al cine con mikayla aprovechando que nos iban a dejar salir temprano pero al parecer le pareció mejor salir con su novio y cancelar lo que tenimos planeado por 3 meses

**Yami:** ¿hoy nos dejaran salir temprano?

**Dem:** si los maestros necesitan arreglar las caliicaciones y cosas asi

**Yami:** ya veo, bueno lamento que tengas que cancelar tus planes

(yami se iba a su asiento y de pronto dem se levanto de su lugar)

**Dem:** ¿tu podrías acompañarme?

**Yami:** ¿yo?

**Dem:** si, invitaría a mi hermana pero es una película de terror y ella una llorona

**Yami:** no estoy seguro

**Dem: **por favor no quiero que los boletos se desperdicien

**Yami: **de acuerdo vamos después de clase

(en ese instante todos empezaron a entrar incluso el maestro)

**Cambio de escena *** (yami y dem vieron la película y al salir fueron a una café)**

**Dem:** y luego cuando el asesino encajo el cuchillo en su pierna

**Yami:** ella no dejaba de gritar

**Dem:**no puedo creer que mikayla se alla perdido esto

**Yami:** tu y ella son muy buenas amigas ¿verdad?

**Dem:** se podría decir que si la conozco de toda la vida ella y mi mamá fueron las mejores amigas cuando iban juntas a el colegio Thunderstorm

**Yami: ¿**mikayla ya iba en esta escuela?

**Dem: **si porque crees que nunca hace nada en las clases

**Yami:** no entiendo si ya termino la escuela ¿porque sigue ahí?

**Dem: **porque se aburriría mucho en la casa de su exmarido

**Yami:** (casi atragantándose) ¿exmarido? ¿estuvo casada?

**Dem:** claro, tiene 5000 años ¿enserio creiste que tu amigo seria su primer novio?

**Yami:** pues no pero… ¿Qué paso con su marido?

**Dem: **murio hace unos años y le dejo todo a ella siempre pasa asi, mikayla tiene demasiada propiedades pero nunca las usa

**Cambio de escena*** (Teishan megan y mokuba jugaban cartas cuando de pronto llega seto y mikayla)**

**Megan: **awww ustedes se ven tan lindos

**Teishan:** neee, no les doy ni un mes

**Mikayla:** es lo bueno de Teishan, siempre me tiene los mejores deseos

**Teishan:** deberías agraderme si no fuera por mi consejo tu y tu novio no estarían tan felices

**Mikayla:** tu plan fue otro

**Teishan: **sirvió, no de la forma que esperaba pero sirvió y me da gusto ya que no tendremos que asesinarlo para que lo olvidaras como a tus esposos

**Seto: **¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

**Mikayla:** no lo malentiendas no los matamos el se refiere que es mas fácil olvidar a alguien muerto que a alguien vivo

**Seto: **esa parte la entendí ¿lo que no entendí fue que dijo esposos?

**Mikayla: **tengo casi 5200 años ¿Qué esperabas?

(salió de ahí yseto la siguio)

**Teishan:**todo esto me dio hambre voy a buscar algo

(salió del cuarto)

**Mokuba:** no puedo creer que nuestros hermanos estuvieran enamorados en el pasado

**Megan:** no, kisara y tu hermano estuvieron enamorados

**Mokuba: **mikayla dijo que kisara era su hermana

**Megan: **eso no siginfica que también sea mi hermana

**Mokuba: **¿a no?

**Megan:** Teishan, mikayla y yo somos medios hermanos, ni siquiera nacimos en la misma época de hecho yo si tengo 12 años

**Mokuba:** ¿y a tu mamá no le molesta que estes con ellos?

**Megan: **que alla nacido en esta época no significa que mi mamá siga viva

**Mokuba:** perdón no quise…

(en ese momento llego Teishan con una bolsa de frituras y dejaron de hablar sobre el tema)

**Cambio de escena *** (mikayla y seto iban hablando por los pasillos)**

**Seto:** mikayla si queremos que esto funcione debo aclararte algo odio que me dejen hablando solo

**Mikayla:** eres un exagerado

(agarra su mentón y lo dirige hacia ella para besarlo en ese momento pasaban joey y jen)

**Jen:** mejor pasemos por otro lugar

**Joey:** no espera, ¡aquí no es lugar para besarse!

(al escuchar esto se separan)

**Seto: **no tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar

**Joey:** la verdad no

**Jen:** veo que los rumores son ciertos mikayla encontraste una nueva victima

**Mikayla:** eso no te importa loba

**Joey:** se conocen

**Seto: **y dudo que sean buenas amigas

**Mikayla:** digamos que nuestra relación no es exactamente…

**jen:** apenas si nos soportamos

**mikayla:** de hecho

**jen: **vaya combinación mikayla un aburrido empresario con una asesina

**mikayla: **como ya dije eso a ti no te importa rubia oxigenada

**jen: **cierra la boca princesa murciélago

**mikayla:** wow, princesa murciélago no se te ocurrió nada mejor

**jen:** que cosas horribles se le pueden decir a una especie que de por si ya lo es

**mikayla:** por lo menos mi especie sigue en pie tu eres la ultma en tu especie y te juntes con quien te juntes tus hijos perderan su herencia

**jen: **pues sea como sea ellos serán deseados

**mikayla:** (enojada) suficiente

(estaban a punto de pelearse pero joey y seto las detuvieron y las alejaron)

**Seto:** mikayla calmate

**mikayla: **escuchaste lo que dijo

**seto: **pero porque te importa tanto?

**Mikayla:** (calmándose) bien supongo que eventualmente te enteraras

**Seto: **de que?

**Mikayla:** que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, nuestra estructura es de un cadáver, el único que puede tener hijos es el vampiro mayor, sale de su escondite y elige a una mujer que le interese cuando esta decidido las viola y de ahí nacemos nosotros a eso se refería la loba, se estaba burlando de mi

(empezó a llorar y seto la abrazo para consolarla)

**Cambio de escena*** (yami y dem recién llegaban)**

**Dem: **fue muy divertido

**Yami: **la verdad si

**Dem: **gracias por acompañarme, me hubiera aburrido mucho aquí

**Yami:** no hay problema ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? Pensaba que si no tenias planes podríamos…

**Dem: **me encantaría

**Yami:** genial entonces hasta mañana

(dem le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo muy sorprendido)

**Cambio de escena *****

Joey buscaba la forma de descubrir que le paso a jen, le pregunto a muchas personas pero nadie supo responderle a si que decidió espiarla a ella, se metió en el aire acondicionado pero este se rompió dejándolo al descubierto

**Jen: **joey ¿nos estabas espiando

**Joey:** no quería hacerlo pero no me quedo opción, jen soy tu amigo puedes contarme todo ncluso lo que paso en tu cumpleaños

**Mitchie:** (convertida en chibi enojada) joey te dije que dejaras ya eso

**Jen:** mitchie no importa, si quiero superarlo lo mejor sera confiar en los demás (mitchie asintió) cuando cumpli 16 mi papá se esforzó para hacerme una gran fiesta y lo hizo pero ese dia tuvo que ir a atender un negocio, prometió volver para bailar conmigo el ultimo vals pero nunca llego, hubo un accidente el murio intentando llegar, el era mi única familia y lo perdi

(empezó a llorar y joey la abrazo dejándola muy confundida )

**Joey:** se que debió ser muy duro para ti pero no puedes atormentarte por eso debes salir adelante

**Jen:** pero yo no quiero olvidarlo

**Joey:** no tienes que hacerlo, solo se feliz, diviértete ¿no crees que tu padre alla querido eso? (jen asintió) asi que, que te parece si para tu cumpleaños te hacemos una grandiosa fiesta?

**Jen:** me encantaria

**Joey:** (alegre) bien te haremos la mejor fiesta

**Mitchie: **si la mejor

**Joey:** (¬¬) ahora si quieres ayudar

**Mitchie**: (¬¬) bueno crei que mis poderes te servirían ya que dudo que tengas dinero

**Joey:** ahora que lo pienso nunca esta demás una ayuda

(pasaron 2 meses, dem y yami se volvieron novios y pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos, mitchie y joey planeaban la fiesta de jen, a seto le dejaban salir de la escuela por su empresa)

**Escena*** (cuarto de mitchie y dem)**

(estaban las 2 sentadas en el sillón)

**Mitchie:** tengo hambre

**Dem:** pues ve por algo de comer

**Mitchie:** estoy cansada estuve toda la noche planeando la fiesta de jen

**Dem:** bien te traeré algo

(estaba apunto de salir pero al abrir la puerta una señora mayor la abrazo)

**¿?:** dem, cariño te extrañe tanto

**Dem:** mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Madre:** te vine a visitar, pero mira nada mas lo delgada que estas, mitchie sirve para algo y traele de comer a tu hermana

**Mitchie:** (¬¬) de acuerdo

(salió hacia la cafetería y cuando iba de regreso se topo con yugi)

**Yugi:** ¿estas bien? Te vez deprimida

**Mitchie: **no pasa nada solo tuve una visita de mi madre

**Yugi:** ¿y que tiene eso de malo?

**Mitchie:** no tengo problema con eso pero siempre hace distinción entre nosotras para ella dem es la inteligente, la talentosa, la linda

**Yugi:** ¿linda? Pero son gemelas

**Mitchie:** es lo que he tratado de decirle, lo mejor sera que me valla si no se enojara

**Cambio de escena*** (mokuba corria al lado de Teishan)**

**Mokuba: **rápido algo le pasa a megan

**Teishan: **pero que cosa?

**mokuba: **no hay tiempo de explicar

(cuando llegaron megan estaba golpeando fuertemente sus brazos con todo lo que encontraba)

**Teishan: **no te asustes mokuba es normal esta empezando a perder sensibilidad en su cuerpo asi que busca alguna sensacion, disfruta el dolor

**Mokuba:** (*O***)** y cuando se quita?

**Teishan:** (empezó a reírse) ¿Cómo que quitar? (empezó a sonar su celular y al contestar era el director pero hablaba muy raro) de acuerdo voy para alla (colgó)

**Mokuba: **que sucede?

**Teishan:** creo que algo le pasa al director, acompáñenme pero manténganse escondidos

(fueron a un gran salón donde también se encontraba mikayla)

**Teishan:** también te hablaron ¿cierto?

**Mikayla: **si y supongo que notaste que sonaba asustado el director

(las puertas se abrieron y el director salió disparado hacia sus pies, ambos se agacharon y notaron los golpes que tenia, levantaron la cabeza para ver a su atacante era un hombre joven de piel blanca y ojos rojos, pelo oscura y le llagaba a los hombros, vestia una camisa de manta y pantalón negro, al verlo los dos quedaron sorprendidos)

**Teishan y mikayla:** padre!


	12. secretos rebelados

**Capitulo 11.**

**secretos revelados**

**Rv:**Qué gusto es verlos de nuevo

**Mikayla: **¿que diablos haces aquí?

**Rv:**¿Qué maneras de tratar a tu padre? Mirate nada mas Teishan 7800 años, ya eres todo un hombre no como cuando te encaprichaste con aquella chica

**Teishan: ** (corrió hacia el enojado) eres un maldito (lo intento golpear pero esquivaba todos sus golpes, pero al momento que esquivo mikayla aprovecho y con una patada hizo que retrocediera)

**Rv:** han mejorado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

**Mikayla:** lárgate y no vuelvas

**Rv:**pero si hiciera eso no podría conocer a mi hija ( se volvió una densa nube de humo y apareció frete a megan, la sujeto del mentón para verla mejor) es hermosa, es el vivo retrato de su madre jajaja mas bien el muerto retrato pero quien mejor que tu para saberlo ¿no Teishan?

**Teishan: **alejate de ella! (iba corriendo hacia el pero unos monstruos de sombra lo sujetaron a el y a mikayla)

**Megan:** ¿de que esta hablando? Teishan no conoció a mi madre

**Rv:** ¿es eso lo que te dijo? Creo que alguien te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo

**Teishan: **cállate tu no sabes nada, megan no lo escuches

**Megan:** ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas de mi hermano? El nunca me mentiría

**Rv:** ¿eso crees? Entonces supongo que te habrá dicho lo bien que conoció a tu madre

**Megan:** ya se lo dije ellos nunca se conocieron, dile Teishan

**Teishan:** megan tienes que correr no escuches lo que te dice

**Megan:** ¿Por qué no niegas que la conociste?

**Rv:** porque no puedo Teishan no solo conoció a tu madre si no que estuvieron a punto de casarse o me lo negaras Teishan?

**Megan:** eso no es verdad usted esta mintiendo ¿cierto Teishan?

**Teishan: **megan yo… (retiro su mirada) lo siento

(al escuchar estas palabras ella salió corriendo y mokuba la siguió)

**Rv:** suficiente diversión por hoy (chasqueo los dedos y los monstruos desaparecieron) si me disculpan tengo otra hija que conocer

(se volvió humo y desapareció, Teishan se levanto para ir por megan pero mikayla lo detuvo)

**Mikayla:** ¿A dónde crees que vas?

**Teishan:** tengo que explicarle las cosas como pasaron realmente

**Mikayla:** no te ecuchara necesita tiempo para recapacitar mokuba te ayudara a que no te vea como lo que le hizo creer, pero en estos momentos tenemos problemas mas serios el hablo de otra hija

**Teishan:** imposible si hubiera otra vampira nos hubiéramos dado cuenta

**Mikayla:** almenos que no se hayan despertado sus poderes todavía

**Teishan:** entonces se descartan los humanos ellos no duran mas de los 12 años guardando su poder debe ser alguien de esta escuela ¿pero quien?

**Mikayla:** piensa en casos de violación que se hayan dado en la escuela

**Teishan:** nadie presento alguno me acordaría inmediatamente

(mikayla empezó a recordar algo que la dejo pasmada)

**Flashback*****

Mikayla estaba en un sillón leyendo una revista cuando de pronto su compañera llego golpeada y la ropa desgarrada

**Mikayla:** no puede ser ¿Qué te sucedió?

**Compañera: **nada ya sabes típicas peleas

**Mikayla:** pero mira como te dejaron debemos llevarte a la enfermería

**Compañera:** no, estoy bien (forzando una sonrisa) solo necesito un baño

**Fin del flashback****

**Teishan:** mikayla ¿estas bien?

**Mikayla: **la generación anterior mi compañera llego muy grave al cuarto, no le crei sobre la pelea pero nunca me imagine que fuera una violación

**Teishan:** trata de calmarte ¿Quién era tu compañera?

**Mikayla: **Dianna cross

**Teishan: **(sorprendido) la madre de las gemelas

(una voz sono por el interlocutor)

**Voz:** a todos los alumnos se les informa que la escuela preparatoria de domino acaba de terminarse de reconstruir por lo cual en 2 dias las clases tomaran su curso normal y volverán a sus correspondientes escuelas

**Teishan:** hay que apresurarnos

**Cambio de escena*** **

(mokuba alcanzaba a megan)

**Megan:** dejame en paz quiero estar sola

**Mokuba:** por favor soy tu amigo no necesitas correr de mi

**Megan:** ¿Cómo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber que no me mientes? La única persona en la que realmente confiaba solo me uso como recuerdo

**Mokuba:** megan, se lo que es tener a un hermano y padre en la misma persona, poner toda tu confianza en el, y se que el orgullo no te sirve de nada estas enojada pero en el fondo solo quieres que el te abraze y te explique las cosas pero no puede hacerlo si no le das una oportunidad

(megan se desplomo en sus brazos y empezó a llorar)

**Cambio de escena *****

(mitchie había salido de los dormitorios y se dirigía hacia el bosque)

**Mitchie:** (cansada) no puedo creer que me obligue a traerle moras a mi hermana hasta el bosque

(escucha un arbusto moviéndose)

**Mitchie:** ¿Quién esta ahí? (sigue moviéndose y mitchie saca su varita y apunta al arbusto) se lo advierto

(de ahí sale el vampiro mayor)

**Mitchie:** usted… usted es el papá de Teishan y mikayla (se fue acercando a ella) ¡ no se acerque! No voy a permitir que me haga lo mismo que a las demás

**Rv:** estas mal informada yo nunca dañaría a mi propia HIJA

**Mitchie:** de que esta hablando?

**Rv:** lo que escuchaste (se acercaba cada vez mas ) tu y tu hermana son mis hijas pero el poder de los vampiros es solo tuyo pero tu madre no cree lo mismo

**Mitchie:** (en voz baja) eso explicaría la preferencia de mamá

**Rv:** exacto, ella cree que dem es la verdadera vampiro (el vampiro toco la punta de su varita y la fue bajando ) mas yo se reconocer el verdadero poder de un vampiro, pero tu hermana la ha estado engañando todo este tiempo

**Mitchie:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) no es cierto ella nunca haria eso… dem jamás se atrevería

**Rv:** claro que lo hizo y tu sabes que no te miento ella es una mentirosa y eso te lastima (se acerco a su cuello) pero no te preocupes eso pronto te dejara de doler

(ella se quedo inmóvil recapacitando y aprovechando esto le movio su cabeza y la mordió sin que ella pusiera alguna resistencia)

**Cambio de escena*****

(dem y su madre estaban sentadas en el sofá)

**Dem:** mitchie ya se tardo

**Madre:** por favor cariño eso es lo de menos no le tomes importancia

**Dem: **mamá ¿Cómo puedes tratar asi a mitchie? Ella es mi hermana y tu hija

**Madre:**se que lo es pero aquí tu eres la importante y lo sabes

**Dem:** eso no es cierto somos iguales digas lo que digas

(salió corriendo y se tropezó con yugi)

**Dem:** yugi que haces aquí deberías estar ya en tu cuarto

**Yugi: **es una larga historia

**Dem:** ¬¬ ¿enserio?

**Yugi:** bien pues la verdad es que me dormi en clase de historia y cuando desperté ya no había nadie ( Dem se quedo pensando) ¿te sucede algo?

**Dem: **mitchie salió al bosque desde hace rato y aun no ha regresado

**Yugi:** no te preocupes te ayudare a buscarla

**Dem:** yugi espera no puedes ir tu solo al bosque

(yugi corrió y se le perdió de vista a Dem)

**Yugi:** ¿mitchie? ¿Dónde estas?

(vio una sombra a lo lejos y fue hacia ella, encontró a mitchie incada sobre un charco de sangre, se puso a su altura y al agarro de los hombros)

**Yugi:** mitchie ¿estas bien?

**Mitchie: **yugi ¿viniste a buscarme?

**Yugi: **¿te paso algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Mitchie:** (Lo abrazo) todo esta bien, ahora lo esta ya que tu viniste por mi (lo empezó a abrazarlo mas fuerte) yo… por un momento crei que no te importaba

**Yugi:** claro que me importas eres mi amiga

**Mitchie: **lo se… se que es lo único que soy para ti y que seria una tonta (se notaba enojada) si llegara a soñar con algo mas porque tu quieres a esa tonta de tea que no te merece

**Yugi:** ¿Por qué me dices esto mitchie?

**Mitchie:** porque … (se acerco a su oído) he tenido que soportar todo este tiempo tu relación con ella aunque yo me muero por dentro pero ahora las cosas cambiaran…

(unos colmillos sobresalían de la boca de mitchie y lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito por parte de yugi)

**Dem:** yugi (corrió hacia donde provenía el grito y al llegar vio a yugi desmayado en un charco de sangre) no puede ser, sabia que no debi dejarte ir solo (de pronto se percato de la presencia de mitchie ) hermana que bueno que te encuentro ayudame a llevar a yugi a la enfermería

**Mitchie:** ¿hermana? ¿todavia tienes el descaro de llamarme a si?

**Dem:** ¿de que estas habalando?

**Mitchie:** no te preocupes por el no le quite la suficiente sangre para matarlo aunque puede llegar a serlo en un rato

**Dem:**¿tu hiciste esto? ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Mitchie:** ahora piensas darme clases de moral, después de todo lo que has hecho, hacerme creer que me querías y que las hermanas se apoyaban sobre todo valla que fui tonta

**Dem:** mitchie ¿de que hablas? Claro que era verdad eres mi hermana y te quiero

**Mitchie:**ya estuvo bien de tus engaños, lo se todo, lo de nuestro padre, mis poderes, tus engaños, todo, se que hiciste pasar por la heredera de los poderes que sabias que me pertenecían ¿o que? ¿me lo vas a negar?

**Dem:** mitchie te lo puedo explicar

**Mitchie:** ya escuche suficiente

(todo empezó a temblar causando que a dem se le cayera su varita y unas ramas fueron hechizadas para atrapar su varita y romperla)

**Dem:** mi varita! Bien, me lo meresco no debi hacerlo pero ¿Qué culpa tiene yugi? Por esos sentimientos que tienes hacia el dejalo vivir

**Mitchie:** una buena sugerencia pero me di cuenta de que si no pude hacer que sintiera algo hacia mi e 2 meses menos en 2 dias haci que no lo necesito vivo

**Dem:** no puedes hacer esto

**Mitchie:** observa

**Dem:** me refiero a que no te dejare hacerlo

(dem agarro a yugi entre sus brazos y empezó a correr )

**Mitchie:** o no ni creas que te dejare escapar

(corrió por todo el bosque pero garras de sombra la empezaron a atacar ella luchaba por ayudar a yugi y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al edificio una rama hechizada la hizo tropezar y una espada de sombre le atravezo el cuello, ella cayo al suelo intentando respirar, yugi cayo a su lado y mitchie se acerca a ella)

**Mitchie:** acabare con tu sufrimiento de una vez

(levanto su mano y empezó a salir una luz morada pero de pronto se escucho un aullido y se desmayo)

**Cambio de escena*****

(Teishan se encontraba caminando por los pasillos reflexionando lo que había pasado hace unos instantes)

**Flashback*****

(el entraba a su cuarto y noto la presencia de alguien asi que ataco pero al darse cuenta de quien era se detuvo)

**Teishan:** ¿megan?

**Megan: **mokuba me convenció de que te dejara contarme tu parte de la historia asi que no la desperdicies

**Teishan: **bien, pero porfavor no me trates como si fuera tu enemigo soy tu hermano (intento tocarla pero se aparto)

**Megan:** un hermano no te usa como recuerdo de tu madre

**Teishan:** te equivocas tu no eres un recuerdo, lo que siento por ti es sincero muy aparte de lo que sentía por angel tu madre

**Megan: **empieza a hablar antes de que me arrepienta

**Teishan: **(se sento en su cama) bien te lo contare toma asiento (ella se sento a su lado) hace años en un pequeño pueblo llamado Harem ella era hija de la familia mas poderosa de ahí, yo llegue un dia lluvioso a pedir asilo, ella con sus atenciones y su preocupación me enamoro, tan linda gentil ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta el punto que no quería separarme de ella fui sincero le dije lo que era y ella me acepto como soy nos comprometimos pero días antes de la boda mi padre apareció, me dijo que estaba arrepentido de no cuidarme y que quería que fueramos una familia y yo como tonto le crei esperando que todo se arreglara con el, pero no fue mas que una vil mentira, cuando no hubo nadie mas que angel en su casa se aprovecho de ella y la violo después de eso desapareció pero ella quedo embarazada de ti, yo no pude soportar la notcia a si que me fui sin hablar con ella

**Megan:** la dejaste a su suerte ¿no que la amabas?

**Teishan:** entindeme el dolor fue demasiado grande

**Megan:** eso no es excusa, mi madre me contaba maravillas de mi padre de lo mucho que se amaban, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que se refería a ti

**Teishan:** (se puso feliz) ¿ella te hablaba de mi?

**Megan:**cuando nos conocimos dijiste que me habías ido a buscar supongo que seria una tonta si siguiera creyendo lo mismo

**Teishan:** (suspiro) todavía recuerdo ese dia

**Flashback*****

(Teishan pasaba por un lugar con mucha nieve mientras escuchaba a la gente hablar)

**¿:** escuchaste la noticia

**?:** ¿no cual?

**¿:**la mansión vanhausen se incendio

**?:** ¿y están bien todos?

**¿:** creo que solo la niña salió con vida

(al escuchar esto Teishan se sorprendió)

**?:** pobre debe estar destrozada

(fue al cementerio donde estaban enterrando a la familia vanhausen, se acerco al ataúd de angel que habían dejado abierto, su piel estaba palida pero era tan hermosa como la recordaba al verla no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas)

**Teishan: **tu y yo pudimos ser tan felices juntos

(le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separo de ella, en ese momento un señor llego y pidió permiso de enterrarla, Teishan se aparto y de pronto se percato de una pequeña niña de 10 años sentada en una banca con la cabeza baja)

**Teishan: **disculpe señor ¿Quiénes esa niña?

**Enterrador:** es megan vanhausen la única sobreviviente del incendio todos sus familiares murieron

**Teishan:** ¿y que pasara con ella?

**Enterrador:** posiblemente la manden a una casa hogar

(Teishan se acerco a ella)

**Teishan:** hola

**Megan:** (levanto la cabeza) hola ¿Quién eres?

**Teishan:** mi nombre es Teishan se que no me conoces pero vine por ti

**Megan: **¿Por qué por mi?

**Teishan:** se que te va a sonar extraño pero tu y yo somos hermanos

**Megan:** eso no es cierto yo no tengo hermanos

**Teishan:** si los tienes, tienes un hermano y una hermana somos hijos del mismo padre, vine para llevarte conmigoy que no te quedes sola

**Megan:** ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?

**Teishan:** por que se que eres especial te excluyes de los demás por miedo a lastimarlos no sabes como pero sabes que puedes hacerlo, en las noches te despiertas asustada por tus sueños de gente muerta que en lugar de asustarte te hacen sentir mejor

**Megan:** ¿co…como sabes eso?

**Teishan:** porque mikayla y yo pasamos por lo mismo cuando eramos niños… asi se llama tu hermana, eres igual a nosotros

(Teishan le estiro la mano y ella la sujeto)

**Fin del flashback*****

**Teishan: **megan ame a tu madre pero no significa que te utilice como un recuerdo de ella eres muy especial incluso pudiste cruzar el frio corazón de mikayla

**Flashback*****

(Teishan le presentaba a megan a mikayla)

**Teishan:** mikayla ella es megan, megan ella es mikayla

**Mikayla:** (indiferente) asi que ella es la hija de vanhausen

**Megan:** ¿tu eres mi hermana?

**Mikayla:** (volteo a ver a Teishan confundida y este le sonrio) si, se podría decir(megan la abrazo fuerte y mikayla se sorprendió) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**Megan:** (llorando) me alegra que seas mi hermana, ya no volveré a estar sola, vuelvo a tener una familia

(mikayla se conmovió y le correspondió el abrazo)

**fin del flashback*****

(megan se paro dispuesta a salir pero Teishan la tomo de la mano y ella rápidamente se solto )

**Megan:** nada de lo que escuche me convenció de que eras buena persona solo me confirma lo cruel que eres al abandonar a la mujer que según tu amabas

**Teishan:** por favor entiéndeme

(megan se marcho del cuarto)

**Fin del flashback*****

(derrepente escucho el grito de una mujer y fue corriendo haber lo que pasaba, en ese momento su padre tenia acorralada a tea y ella intentaba librarse en vano)

**Tea:** por favor suélteme ¡AUXILIO!

**Rv:** grita todo lo que quieras pero ya nadie podrá ayudarte

**Teishan: **hey porque no lo piensas de nuevo

(al escuchar volteo lo que le dio oportunidad a Teishan para darle una patada en la cara que hizo que se alejara de tea)

**Rv:** maldito bastardo no te metas en lo que no te importa

**Teishan:** lamento decepcionarte pero no volveras abusar de una mujer mientras yo pueda evitarlo

**Rv:** ya lo veremos mocoso

(empezaron una dura pelea que tea observaba con miedo Teishan intentaba darle puñetazos en la cara pero este siempre los esquivaba, su padre le patio el estomago y aprovecho para darle un rodillaso en la cara para después empujarlo al suelo)

**Rv:** tu nunca seras un rival para mi (derrepente una espada le atravezo el pecho, el cayo muy lastimado y se hizo humo, detrás de el se encontraba mikayla)

**Teishan:** (sorprendido) mikayla ¿tu pudiste vencer al rey de los vampiros?

**Mikayla:** eres mi presa no dejare que te vensan al menos que sea yo (se acerco a tea y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara) ¿te encuentras bien?

**Tea:** si, muchas gracias por rescatarme a ambos

**Teishan:** a propósito ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

**Tea:** yugi no regreso a su habitación y yami y yo salimos a buscarlo

(Teishan volteo a ver la espada con la que mikayla atravezo a su padre y la reconoció)

**Teishan:** un momento esa espada me la regalo mi padre la tenia en una baul guardada ¿Cómo la encontraste?

**Mikayla:** fui a tu cuarto a buscarte ya que me dejaste sola buscando a las gemelas además ¿de que te quejas? una espada cualquiera no lo hubiera vencido

**Tea:**¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?

**Mikayla:** el original padre de Teishan fue cazavampiros

**Teishan: **esa espada tiene una fibra ptica que debilita a los vampiros no la he podido sacar del baul desde que mis poderes se activaron ¿Cómo la agarraste?

**Mikayla:** con la ayuda de esto (enseño su mano la cual tenia puesto un guante rojo con pulsera de estrellas)

**Tea:** es el guante del torneo de los duelistas ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

**Mikayla:** seto la tenia entre sus cosas y me gusto asi que si no la usa yo si

**Teishan: **ni el hecho de ser tu novio lo libra de que le robes cosas ¿verdad?

**Mikayla:** no exageres el no lo usa además tiene una fibra que anula la fibra óptica de la espada, me sirve de mucho ahora soy invulnerable a las armas anti vampiros

**Tea: **es fantástico significa que mataron al rey vampiro

**Teishan:** te equivocas lo derrotamos mas no lo matamos

**Mikayla:** lo hicimos volver a su escondite, nada es tan poderoso para matarlo ( de pronto su semblante cambio) ¿te escuche decir que lo derrotamos? Si bien recuerdo estaba apunto de hacerte pedazos si no fuera por mi

**Teishan:** pues si bien no lo recuerdas esa es mi espada

**Mikayla:** pero ya que soy la única que puede tomarla me la quedare y el resto de tus armas

(empezó a correr y Teishan la siguió)

**Teishan: **claro que no vuelve aquí

(empezó a sonar el celular de tea)

**Tea: **¿Qué yugi que?

**Cambio de escena*****

(dem abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras escuchaba una voz que le preguntaba ¿estas bien? Entonces se le aclaro la vista y vio que estaba con jen en una habitación)

**Dem:** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Jen: ** tranquila estas en la enfermería, mitchie ya ni te puede hacer daño

**Dem:** jen ¿tu me salvaste? Incluso cuando me amenazaste con no volver a hacerlo

**Jen:** se lo que dije pero nunca podría permitir que te hicieran daño a ti, a Crista incluso a la presumida de mikayla

**Dem:** gracias

**Jen:** me sorprende que lo hayas salvado después de cómo te amenaze arriesgaste tu vida por un simple humano pudiste dejarlo morir

**Dem:** sabes que nunca lo hubiera permitido

**Jen:** lo se, supongo que jamás lograre cambiar eso, sabes tu novio esta afuera le dire que pasa

(jen salió y vio a yami y a tea asi que les aviso que había despertado y se retiro)

**Yami:** lo mejor sera qur vaya a verla

**Tea:** (sosteniéndolo del brazo) yami espera con todo lo que ha sucedido me siento fatal y mis compañeras no están podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto

**Yami: **de acuerdo

(fueron al cuarto de tea y ambos se sentaron en su cama entonces tea se recostó sobre el pecho de yami y empezó a llorar)

**Tea:** porque me pasa esto a mi? Primero me intentaron violar y ahora esto

**Yami: **(le levanto el rostro y la miro a los ojos) tienes que ser fuerte eres una chica hermosa e inteligente

En ese momento ninguno se pudo contener y se besaron profundamente poco a poco los dos se recostaron en la cama y yami bajo a su cuellos y ahí ambos pasaron la noche

* * *

><p><strong>sayte:<strong> tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia, la mala que ya casi llega al fin de la historia y la buena que como no se cual final poner pondre finales alternativos para que eligan el que mas les guste espero que disfruten este aunque casi no aparecieron los personajes de yugioh pero si que se descubrieron cosas que nadie esperaba muchas gracias por leerme =D


	13. fiesta

**Capitulo 12**

(tea estaba acostada en su cama tapada por las sabanas mientras que yami se vestia)

**Yami:** esto no debió suceder

**Tea: **pero sucedió y no ganamos nada con negarlo

**Yami:** no te das cuenta de la gravedad del problema? Acabmos de negañar a yugi y a dem

**Tea: **crees que no lo se, se que esto es malo pero no me arrepiento y se que en el fondo tu tampoco a veces pasan cosas que simplemente son lo mejor para unos aunque no para otros

**Yami:** lo mejor sera que la enfrente ire a buscarla

(salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la enfermería)

**Tea:** espero que entiendas que ella no es lo suficiente para ti (por un momento se toco el vientre) ojala que esta noche alla dado frutos

(al llegar a la enfermería encontró a dem y a yugi hablando, en ese momento yugi tenia una venda en el cuello pero no se veía mal a comparación de dem la cual tenia todo el brazo envendado y se sostenía con un baston)

**Dem:** hola yami justo hablábamos de ti

**Yugi: **si le estaba hablando de los grandes amigos que somos y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos

**Dem:** es impresionante todo lo que me cuenta jamás crei que los humanos tuvieran relaciones tan honestas debe ser genial poder confiar en alguien como ustedes

**Yugi:** confio totalmente en yami se que el nunca me traicionaría ( todo esto hacia a yami sentirse el peor de los amigos)

**Yami: **(intento cambiar de tema) me da gusto que estén bien

**Yugi: **bueno físicamente estamos bien pero estamos desconcertados por mitchie, enterarme de sus sentimientos hacia mi y no poder corresponderle todo este tiempo la llevo a casi matarme pero que podía hacer yo estoy profundamente enamorado de tea (yami sufria al escuchar todo esto)

**Yami:** como te sientes dem?

**Dem:** perdi mucha sangre y me es difícil moverme por lo mismo pero estare bien

**Yugi:** bien me tengo que ir, debo cambiarme para las clases

**Dem:** adiós yugi, yami ¿me ayudarías a llegar a mi habitación?

( yami la ayudo mientras reflexionaba como decirle lo que había hecho cuando llegaron a su cuarto se sentaron en el sillon)

**Dem: **este lugar se siente tan solo sin mitchie, supuse que no volveria al cuarto pero no sabia lo mucho que me dolería

**Yami: **te afecto mucho lo de mitchie ¿cierto?

**Dem: **yo nunca quise hacerle daño, ni fue mi intención que mamá creyera que yo era la vampiro solo intentaba protegerla (suspiro) ¿Cómo esta tea? Escuche que intentaron violarla

**Yami:** (nervioso) ya esta mejor, no le paso nada

**Dem: **pasaste la noche con ella ¿verdad?

**Yami:** (asustado) ¿porque piensas eso?

**Dem:**escuche que a sus compañeras les permitieron salir por esa noche, entiendo que estuvieras con ella, se que son grandes amigos

**Yami: **¿te referías a eso?

**Dem:** ¿porque estas tan nervioso? No te preocupes confio en ti (coloco sus manos sobre su rostro las cuales yami retiro inmediatamente)

**Yami:** no deberías confiar tanto en mi no me lo merezco

**Dem:** ¿de que estas hablando?

**Yami: **perdóname, no se en que pensaba estaba confundido

**Dem:** yami solo dimelo

**Yami:** dormi con tea

(dem se levanto sorprendida sosteniéndose del sillón)

**Dem:**¿Qué clase de broma es esta? No es justo que juegues con cosas asi

**Yami:** yo nunca jugaría con algo tan serio

**Dem: **(dem lo agarro del cuello para obligar a verla) ¿y si con mis sentmientos, con ellos si juegas? ¿te parece gracioso burlarte de mi y de yugi? (abrió los ojos y se separo de el sorprendida)no puede ser, yugi… esto le va a destrozara el alma, el confiaba en ti y en tea ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes 2?

**Yami:** por favor tranquilízate…

**Dem:** no te atrevas a decirme eso, perdi casi 2 litros de sangre y mi hermana me quiere matar y solo por ayudar a la persona que según tu era la mas importante de todas para ti

**Yami:** y lo es, yo no seria nada sin yugi

**Dem: **lárgate de aqui

**Yami:** por favor debemos hablar

**Dem: **¡que te largues! entiendelo no quiero volverte a ver

(todo empezaba a lanzarse por si solo en dirección a yami, y al asustado por lo que pudiera pasar se fue, todo empezó a calmarse y jen entro)

**Jen: **dem la enfermera me dijo que estarías aquí (al verla tirada y todo echo un desastre corrió para ayudarla) ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dem:** (sin reaccionar por completo) mi pie no se mueve y mi brazo esta sangrando pero lo que realmente me duele no tiene que ver con nada fisico

**Cambio de escena*****

(mikayla y crista estaban en su clase)

**Mikayla:** que raro, dem nunca se ausenta de sus clases

**Crista:**¿no te enteraste? Ayer dem y mitchie pelearon y al paraecer quedo gravemente herida

**Mikayla:**¿Quién te dijo eso?

**Crista:** jen

**Mikayla:** eso explica porque no supe nada

(mikayla se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió para ver a dem, jen ayudaba a dem a sentarse en el sillón entonces mikayla entro y fue hacia ella)

**Mikayla: **Dem ¿estas bien? Lamento no haber venido a verte (miro enojada a jen) pero al parecer a alguien se le olvido decirme

**Jen:** (ironica) si olvidar… eso fue lo que paso

**Mikayla: **escuchame bien loba de cuarta si crees que yo…

(dem detuvo la pelea)

**Dem:** bien es suficiente, créanme que ahora estoy en un conflicto que lo menos que necesito son sus peleas, estoy mas que harta de tus amenazas (apuntando a jen) ni de tus aires de princesa (apuntando a mikayla)

**Mikayla:** tranquila dem, si nos sentamos a hablar encontraremos solución a esto

**Dem:** (negó con la cabeza)no, ya no se puede arreglar nada, toda mi vida esta arruinada

**Mikayla:** vamos solo es un chico no es para tanto

**Dem:** no es por eso, el es lo que menos importa lo que me preocupa es mitchie, mi hermana, mi gemela, ella y yo siempre hemos estado juntas y ahora ella siente que la he traicionado

**Mikayla**: (seria) entonces hablo con ella

**Dem: **(sorprendida)¿Quién hablo con ella? ¿sabes quien hizo esto?

**Mikayla:** mi padre estuvo aquí revelo la verdad de Teishan y otra sobre una hija que nadie conocía ¿dem tu sabias sobre el?

**Dem: **si, hace años cuando mitchie y yo eramos solo unas niñas en un parque cerca de mi casa

**Flashback*****

Estaban jugando ambas en los columpios y de repente llego el camión de los helados y dem fue a comprar 2 pero al volver mitchie ya no estaba ahí, busco por todos lados hasta que escucho algo detrás de unos arbustos, se asusto al ver la aterradora imagen, niños muertos con marcas en el cuello y mitchie con la ropa manchada de sangre

**Dem:** que paso aquí?

**Mitchie:** (llorando) los mate! No se que paso simplemente lo hize soy una asesina

**Dem:**no, deja de decir eso por favor no llores

(dem la abrazo manchando su ropa de sangre y mitchie se desmayo, en ese momento llego su madre y vio la escena)

**Fin del flashback*****

**Dem:** mi madre tomo por echo que fui yo la que mate a esos niños ya que cuando mitchie despertó lo había olvidado todo y preferí que no recordara lo que sucedió

**Jen:** al parecer ese seños solo vino a causar problemas

**Mikayla:**siempre aparece intentando conseguir una victima en especifico pero lo pude detener antes de cometer su propósito

**Jen:** quien era su victima?

**Mikayla:** tea Gardner

Al dia siguiente dem ya se había recuperado bastante, estaba en su habitación y de repente alguien llamo a la puerta y cuando fue a abrir vio a tea

**Dem:** ahora que diablos haces aquí? No deverias estar volviendo a tu casa?

**Tea:**solo vine a despedirme y a decirte que espero que no queden rencores después de todo quien puede evitar enamorarse?

**Dem:**¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica? Yugi rechazo a mi hermana por ti y tu se lo pagaste asi ¿ya lo sabe?

**Tea:** claro que lo sabe y lo tomo igual que tu pero yami y yo no dejaremos de ser felices por ustedes

**Dem:** mikayla tenia razón ustedes los humanos son unos miserables solo piensan en ustedes mismos,nada hubiera pasado si no fuera por ustedes

**Tea:**espera no intentes echarnos la culpa todo paso porque paso no tuvimos nada que ver

**Dem:** ¿en serio? ¿eso es lo que crees? Si ustedes no hubieran llegado megan no hubiera consumido la sangre de mokuba, si no hubieran llegado yo no hubiera conocido a yami, si no hubieran llegado tu no hubieras atraído al vampiro mayor y tanto como Teishan y yo no estuviéramos muriendo por el desprecio de nuestras hermanas, ustedes son los culpables de todo lo malo que ha pasado por aquí hazle un favor a todos y ya lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí

**Tea: **bien lo hare, solo quería ponerte en claro lo que ha pasado pero veo que es imposible hablar contigo no swe que pudo ver yami en ti

(derrepente algo le exploto en la cara a tea haciéndola correr)

**Cambio de escena*****

Yami y tea hablaban

**Yami: **hablaste con ella?

**Tea:** si pero por mas que le dije que estabas arrepentido dijo que nunca quería volver a verte, lo lamento

**Yami:** no importa entiendo lo mal que debe estar, soy un idiota

**Tea:** no seas tan duro contigo mismo, todo esto paso por una razón, talvez el heho de que compartiéramos nuestra primera vez fuera una señal

**yami:** no te equivoques tea, podrá ver sido tu primera vez pero no la mia

**cambio de escena*****

(Dem recogía su cuarto cuando de pronto sintió nauseas y corro al baño a vomitar)

**Dem:** por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando

**Cambio de escena*****

(yugi fue llamado por el director)

**Director:** joven hemos visto como y sus amigos han hecho buena convivencia entre los alumnos del colegio y si usted es asi tenemos la esperanzade que todas las especies algun dia convivan juntas pero hasta que eso pase nos interesa que usted se quede en el colegio como representante de su especie

**Yugi:** ¿quieren que yo estudie aquí?

**Director:** usted tiene buena presencia ante las demas especies, sus notas son altas y esta consiente del secretos de la escuela, si se queda se le otorgara una beca del 100% eso incluye alimento, vestimenta, material y todo lo que ocupe, no tendra que pagar nada solo tiene que seguir con sus notas y convivir con las demas especies, pienselo un par de dias no desaproveche esta oportunidad

**Yugi:** (se quedo pensando por un momento) no hay nada que pensar... estare feliz de aceptar su propuesta

**Director:** me alegra escuchar eso y sobre su habitación tendra que compartirla con alguien más, su nuevo cuarto es el 2do edificio habitación 162 es la unica disponible entre los hombres

(salio del lugar pensando que seria lo mejor, después de la traicion de tea y yami no queria verlos y estar en su casa no lo evitaria, fue a su cuarto por sus cosas para ir a su nueva habitación)

Cambio de escena***

Teishan solo veia como se marchaban aquellos humanos, ellos eran los culpables, todo estaria bien si ellos no hubieran llegado, ¿como pudo desmoronarse tanto por lo que lucho en unos meses? Su querida megan no queria verlo y por alguna razon sentia un especial odio a ese tal Joel wheeler pero no entendia porque, que hacia el, solo juntarse con la loba… no! eso no podia ser… el jamas… no podia estar celoso, la loba era su enemiga y nada mas

(en ese momento yugi toco la puerta y se abrio automáticamente)

**Teishan:** hola yugi, me avisaron que tendria un compañero pero no crei que serias tu, vaya sorpresa

**Yugi:** (asustado) veo que estabas ocupado talvez deberia volver después

(teishan se hizo humo y aparecio a lado de el)

**Teishan:** no seas ridiculo, pasa te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas

( paso una semana y joey tenia todo preparado para la fiesta de jen ya que mitchie habia adelantado bastante, fue por ella y le tapo los ojos con una venda)

**Jen:** ¿A dónde me llevas?

**Joey:** no preguntes ya casi llegamos

**Jen:** ¿Por qué debias taparme los ojos?

**Joey:** ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

(entraron a un lugar y le destapo los ojos y vio un gran salon con mucha gente y un gran balcon)

Todos: sorpresa!

**Jen:** esto es increíble joey

**Joey:** y no es todo, sube al balcon al lado hay una puerta, entra

(ella obedecio y alli encontro a jen que sostenia un hermoso vestido rojo, se cambio, mientras tanto joey esperaba escucho una voz familiar )

¿?: hola guapo

**Joey:** mai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Mai:** tea me invito y como rechazar una nueva oportunidad de verte?

(empezo una cancion lenta y mai saco a joey a bailar)

**Joey:** crei que nunca te volveria a ver

**Mai:** pero aquí estoy y nunca mas volvere a irme

**Joey:** mai siempre he querido decirte algo

(mientras tanto en el cuarto)

**Dem:** te vez hermosa, ven te voy a terminar de arreglar

(ella se acerco y dem con un chasquido le alacio el cabello)

**Jen:** es increíble gracias, seguro que no te quieres quedar?

**Dem:** no gracias, quiero evitar encuentros desafortunados

**Jen:** entiendo, gracias por todo

(jen salio pero antes de bajar se paro en seco al ver la escena)

**Joey:** nunca te olvide mai

**Mai:** ni yo a ti

(en ese momento se besaron y jen no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas entonces crista se aparecio por detrás y paso su mano por su hombro)

**Jen:** odio las fiestas de cumpleaños

**Crista:** las fiestas son algo estupidas para la gente como nosotras (le sonrio) vamos te invito a comer una hamburguesa, recien mate a unos chicos (jen la volteo a ver y sonrio) quitate ese vestido sera raro que llegues asi

**Jen:** tienes razon (se volvio a dirigir al cuarto pero por alguna razon sobre su ropa se encontraba una rosa) ¿quien pudo haber dejado esta rosa? (intento reconocer su olor separandolo del que procedia de la rosa pero aunque lo reconocia no recordaba de quien era, solo algo era seguro no era de Dem)

**Crista:** lista?

**Jen:** en un momento

(habia una persona en el techo del otro edificio que la miraba , pero luego desaparecio)

Cambio de escena***

Después de terminar de comer salio del cuarto de crista se dirigio a su cuarto, al haber cazado todo ese tiempo las criaturas tomaron esa noche para descanzar asi que jen estaba segura que no tendria alguna pelea hasta que justo antes de llegar vio a teishan esperandola)

**Jen:** no estoy de humor para tus cosas, dejame en paz

**Teishan:** que paso loba? Te rompieron el corazon en tu fiesta, aceptalo solo eres un juguete

**Jen:** cual es tu problema? Que te he hecho para que te burles asi de mi? Es cierto el solo jugo conmigo pero es mi problema, suficiente tengo con esto para que de paso tu quieras recordarmelo

**Teishan:** (se rio muy cínicamente)pobre, una loba huerfana con sentimientos

(en ese momento se enfurecio y lo cacheteo tan fuerte que le volteo la cara, se enojo el tambien que la empujo y el cayo junto con ella, pero no le importo el solo la azotaba contra el piso)

**Teishan:** creo que he tenido bastantes consideraciones contigo lobita, talvez sea tiempo de extinguir tu especie

(sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y sus colmillos aparecieron dispuestos a matarla, pero antes de eso jen por primera vez se concentro en el olor de teishan, jamas se habia molestado en identificarlo ya que nunca creyo necesitarlo hasta ahora)

**Jen:** tu… tu dejaste aquella rosa sobre mi ropa (en ese momento teishan se detuvo al escucharla y sus ojos tomaron el color de siempre y miraron su rostro) ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

(teishan la miro durante unos segundos, ni el sabia porque le dio esa rosa, solo habia hecho eso una vez y fue con… angel, por fin lo entendio, entonces beso a jen, dejandola muy sorprendida pero a la vez aceptandolo)

* * *

><p>perdon, perdon, perdon tuve problemas con este capitulo, cuando lo tneia adelantado se descompuso la compu y tengo otra compu pero no tenia nada en la otra asi que tuve que volver a empezar y luego me empezaron a dejar mas tareas, pero ya estoy devuelta y no volvere a atrazarme tanto, de nuevo perdon<p>

=(


	14. final alternativo 1

actualice pronto =D antes de leer quiero aclarar los finales alternativos, originalmente solo se me ocurrio este como final pero luego se me ocurrio otro y luego otro asi que como no pude decidirme por uno preferi que fueran alternativos para que cada quien se quedara con el que prefieran, aproximadamente seran unos 3 finales al menos que mi retorcida imaginacion me de otra idea

**advertencias: **tanto este como otros finales implican muerte de 1 o mas personajes

**planes futuros: **al acabar este fic estare en proceso otro llamado "Mundo alterno" es otra version de este fic donde se centrara mas en mokuba y su encuentro con familias de gente no humana, es el mismo estilo de este fic y tendra algunos personajes de este fic (se agregara y quitara unos)

muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic, esten pendientes a los otros finales.

* * *

><p><strong>Final alternativo 1<strong>

"_se cierra el telón"_

Jen pasaba por lo pasillos de la escuela pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ¿Cómo podía ser que se haya besado con quien siempre según ella había odiado? Eso la hizo recapacitar sobre muchas cosas ¿en serio lo odiaba o había otro sentimiento que jamás había notado?, cuando paso por la dirección logro escuchar la voz de teishan y se quedo a oír lo que hablaba con el director.

**Director:** ¿esta seguro de su decisión?

**Teishan:** mas que seguro, me iré de la escuela definitivamente

(al escuchar esto Jen entro)

**Jen:** ¿te iras?

**Director:** señorita Werewolf, que inesperada sorpresa

**Jen:** director necesito hablar con el señor cruz, ¿me haría el favor de retirarse?

**Director:** (volteo a ver a teishan y este afirmo con su cabeza) bien, iré a resolver unos asuntos

(salio del lugar, dejandolos solos)

**Jen:** ¿se puede saber porque te quieres ir?

**Teishan:** (evitando cruzar su mirada con la de jen) son… asuntos personales

**Jen:** ¿personales? ¿no tiene nada que ver con lo de ayer? (teishan se quedo callado y jen lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos) responde! (el se dirigió hacia la ventana sin responderle) no te tienes que ir de la escuela por eso, si lo que quieres es evitarme entonces no te preocupes nuestro trato sera de desconocidos, no nos volveremos a cruzar la palabra, entiendo que lo de ayer no significo nada para ti

**Teishan:** (la agarro de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia el) acaso no lo entiendes? No es que no haya sentido nada, al contrario me hiciste sentir lo que no senti a desde hace mas de una decada, es por eso que necesito alejarme de ti, si me quedara es por eso que necesito alejarme de ti, si me quedara no resistiría el no poder estar contigo

**Jen:** entonces no te vayas, quedate conmigo.

**Teishan:** no podemos estar juntos, jen eres la unica de tu especie debes estar con alguien que te ayude a salvar tu especie, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos, seria una condena que estuvieras conmigo, talvez deberias estar con ese estupido de wheleer

**Jen:** no, estaba deslumbrada con el, pero al que quiero es a ti

**Teishan:** es por tu bien y por tu especie

(teishan estaba a punto de irse pero jen lo agarro del brazo)

**Jen:** espera, en ese caso soy yo la que debe irse

**Teishan:** de que hablas? Claro que no

**Jen:** tienes familia aquí, si te esfuerzas lograras el perdon de megan… (una lagrima recorrio su mejilla) ademas tu lo has dicho yo soy solo una loba huerfana

**Teishan:** nunca me imagine que me arrepentiria tanto de algo

(jen lo beso)

**Jen:** toma eso como un adios

(salio de la direccion)

**Cambio de escena*****

(dem estaba sentada en la fuente de la escuela llorando, se acerco mikayla)

**Mikayla:** hola ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dem:** no, no estoy bien, tenia mis sospechas pero tambien la esperanza de que fuera imaginación mia

**Mikayla:** ¿de que estas hablando?

**Dem:** (le mostro unos papeles) me hice estudios y dicen que estoy embarazada

(mikayla la abrazo)

**Mikayla:** ¿le diras?

**Dem:** (nego con la cabeza) el esta feliz con tea, si quiere un hijo que se lo de ella porque mi hijo sera mio y de nadie mas, ¿Cómo va tu relacion con kaiba?

**Mikayla:** bien… me pidio que fuera vivir con el y mokuba

**Dem:** (la miro sorprendida) ¿y que le respondiste?

**Mikayla:** no lo he hecho

**Dem:** (la abrazo mu fuerte) no te vayas, por favor, estoy sola, mi mamà se fue, mi hermana me odia, por favor quedate

**Mikayla:** no estas sola, nos tienes a crista y a mi y aunque me vaya vendre diario a verte ¿entiendes? (dem afirmo con la cabeza) ¿y como se siente?

**Dem:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Mikayla:** estar embarazada

**Dem:** bueno es… emocionante pensar que llevas una vida en el vientre

**Mikayla:** como me gustaria sentirlo, ser madre debe ser hermoso, pero es algo que nunca sentire, esa es la condena de los vampiros, eso y la inmortalidad

**Dem:** wow, eres buena para hacer recapacitar a las personas, hace un momento maldecia mi embarazo y ahora me siento afortunada

(se quedaron hablando las dos)

**Cambio de escena*****

(en un café de la ciudad se encontraban hablando yugi y su abuelo)

**Abuelo:** sabes yami esta buscando una casa, talvez cuando se mude podrias regresar

**Yugi:** (mirandolo sospechoso) hay algo que no me has dicho ¿Por qué se muda yami?

**Abuelo:** (suspiro) tea… esta embarazada y yami se casara con ella, para eso es la casa

**Yugi:** (un poco enojado) si, sabia que seria algo como eso

**Abuelo:** entones ¿regresaras?

**Yugi:** lo pensare (saco una hoja y apunto algo) este es mi nuevo cuarto, puedes irme a visitar cuando quieras, no te preocupes no te haran nada

**Abuelo:** gracias

**Yugi:** (se paro) abuelo no quiero que lo tomes como una amenaza pero (se puso a su lado) dasela a yami (se acerco a su oido) y no me vuelves aver

**Cambio de escena*****

(mitchie estaba en su nuevo cuartro y de pronto aparece jen)

**Mitchie:** (ironicamente) vaya sorpresa que vienes por aquí, porque no te vas con dem, ya que le salvas tanto la vida te debe importar mas

**Jen:** (intentaba buscar la mirada dulce de mitchie pero habia desaparecio) no vengo a pelear ni a defender a dem porque esas son cosas que ustedes deben resolver solas, vine a despedirme

**Mitchie:** (sorprendida) ¿te vas? ¿Por qué?

**Jen:** pasaron muchas cosas donde te necesite, necesitaba a mi mejor amiga, pero no estuviste ahí, las cosas se complicaron y ahora debo irme, solo queria decirte que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho últimamente, siempre seras mi mejor amiga, porque se que sigues siendo la chica linda y tierna que se la pasa soñando despierta, la que no se le puede callar una vez que empieza, la que estuvo ahí cuando murio mi padre y hacia todo para sacarme una sonrisa, por todo eso gracias (jen la abrazo pero mitchie estaba confundida asi que no respondio a su abrazo, jen la solto y se fue, pero mitchie racciono e intento alcanzarla)

**Mitchie:** jen! Espera, no te vayas (pero ya era tarde)

**Cambio de escena*****

(al dia siguiente joey fue a visitar a yugi)

**Yugi:** joey que bueno que vienes

**Joey:** tu abuelo me dijo donde seria tu nuevo cuarto espero que no te moleste

**Yugi:** claro que no, me da gusto ver que no te has olvidado de mi

**Joey:** wow, que gran cuarto ¿tienes compañero o algo asi?

**Yugi:** de hecho si, recuerdas a teishan el chico vampiro, el es mi compañero

**Joey:** ese presumido arrogante es tu compañero, Cuánto lo siento amigo debe ser una tortura para ti

**Yugi:** no, hasta eso que es una persona amigable, tiene su carácter pero es divertido

**Joey:** la verdad es que no me cae bien y digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión

**Yugi:** no importa, tu tampoco le agradas

**Joey:** ahora que lo recuerdo (sacando un carta) yami te envio esta carta

**Yugi:** (la agarro) gracias (la rompio frente a el y la tiro ala basura)

**Joey:** aunque sea la hubieras leido

**Yugi:** para que? Ya se lo que dice y no me interesa

**Joey:** yugi ¿no piensas perdonarlos? Ellos estan interesados en arreglar esto, incluso quieren que vayas a la boda

**Yugi:** son unos cínicos, todavía planeaban invitarme

**Joey:** vamos yugi todos cometemos errores

**Yugi:** lo dices por lo que le hiciste a jen?

**Joey:** como lo sabes? Tu no fuiste a la fiesta

**Yugi:** eso no importa, lo que importa es que solo los ayudas porque sabes que hiciste lo mismo que ellos

**Joey:** lo que hice no se parece en nada a lo que ellos te hicieron

**Yugi:** a no? Tea me dio alas, tu se las diste a jen, yo confie en ellos, ella confio en ti y a ambos nos traicionaron, por donde quieras verlo eres igual que esos dos

**Joey:** yugi debes dejar esta escuela, te esta cambiando

**Yugi:** no te equivoques joey, esta escuela no ha hecho nada, los que me cambiaron son las personas como yami, tea y tu que no sirven si no para lastimar a los demas

**Joey:** creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí lo mejor sera irme

**Yugi:** si, sera lo mejor y la proxima vez piensa dos veces en venir

**Cambio de escena*****

(dem se encontraba en su cuarto cuando de pronto llego una chica muy apurada)

**Chica:** dem tienes que venir rapido

(dem siguió a la chica quien la llevo a un lugar apartado onde habia mas gente de lo normal, dem paso entre toda la gente y al ver lo que todos observaban dio un fuerte grito al ver a su madre muerta, dem lloraba desconsolada y la gente se empezo a ir dejandola sola, crista se acerco y dem la agarro del cuello de la camisa)

**Dem:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te la llevaste? Crei que eras mi amiga

**Crista:** dem lo siento, pero hay cosas que yo no manejo

**Dem:** eres la muerte como no puedes manejar esto

**Crista:** no cuando se tratan de sus asesinatos

**Dem:** ¿de quien? ¿de quien estas hablando?

**Crista:** del rey vampiro

**Dem:** ¿Cómo puede ser posible? El se fue, mikayla lo alejo

**Crista:** el lo hizo antes, por eso nunca se despidio porque nunca se fue de aquí

(dem la miro y entendio que decia la verdad asi que la abrazo y empezo a llorar)

**Dem:** ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué hize la vida para que me tratara asi?

**Crista:** no es tu culpa si no la mia

**Dem:** ¿de que hablas?

**Crista:** yami y sus amigos… estaban destinados a morir

**Dem:** ¿Qué? ¿y porque no lo hicieron?

**Crista:** el destino me mostro un futuro alterno donde tu y mikayla eran felices y me deje llevar por esa falsa ilucion evitando sus muertes, me advirtió que habria consecuencias pero no pense que fueran estas

**Dem:** ¿Cómo se supone que moririan?

**Crista:** kaiba jamas se dio cuenta de su error e intento propasarse con mikayla lo que provoco que ella lo matara, tu jamas llegas a salvar a yugi y a tea asi que mueren a manos de los cazadores, los demas moririan con los llantos de los fantasmas y acorralados por diversos monstruos, ahora me arrepiento de haber cambiado el curso de las cosas.

**Dem:** debe haber alguna forma de arreglarlo

**Crista:** bueno… la hay

**Cambio de escena*****

(dem desperto gritando como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla e instintivamente se toco el vientre)

**Dem:** funciono (sonrio) funciono

(mitchie aparecio muy asustada)

**Mitchie:** demi ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dem:** (al verla quizo llorar y la abrazo) mitchie, no sabes cuanto te extrañe hermana

**Mitchie:** (confundida) no te entiendo, nos vimos antes de dormir

**Dem:** (feliz) no importa, lo que importa es que estas a mi lado y que sabes lo mucho que te quiero, sabes quiero hablar contigo después de clases sobre nuestra madre

**Mitchie:** de acuerdo, pero preparate recuerda que te pidieron que bailaras para unos chicos que se quedaran un tiempo en la escuela

**Dem:** adelantate, tengo que hacer algo antes

**Mitchie:** bien, nos veremos luego

**Cambio de escena*****

(yami despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza, no se podia mover tenia las manos y pies inmovilizados, vio a sus lados que estaban sus amigos acostados y dormidos)

**Yami:** yugi despierta, yugi ¿puedes escucharme?, kaiba, joey (de pronto tea fue despertando pero estando en la misma situación) tea ayudame no puedo moverme

**Tea:** (intentando liberarse) ni yo, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

**Yami:** no lo se pero nadie contesta

**Tea:** no puede ser, tristan despierta

(dem aparecio de repente)

**Dem:** ni se molesten ellos no despertaran, no suelen hacerlo cuando estan muertos… al menos que sean zombies pero no es el caso

**Tea:** (casi llorando) ¿los mataste? ¿Por qué?

**Yami:** ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te hicimos para que hagas esto?

**Dem:** mmm… nada, por el momento nada, eso es lo que estoy evitando

**Tea:** ¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros amigos?

**Dem:** no te preocupes por ellos, solo sintieron un pequeño dolor de cabeza y pum, murieron, nada grave no era necesario torturarlos, después de todo no tenia problemas con ellos, (tomo a yami de la barbilla y lo hizo verla a los ojos) a los que queria ver sufrir era a ustedes par de miserables (solto su barbilla con violencia)

**Yami:** ¿de que estas hablando? no te conocemos

**Dem:** lose y me encargare de que eso siga asi pero basta de platica tengo que irme, por cierto este lugar es la caldera de la escuela todo esta repleta de material inflamable (subio unas escaleras pero antes de salir volteo) gracias por ver mi acto, el show a terminado (chasqueo los dedos y todo se lleno de fuego, ella salio y justamente crista y mikayla se acercaban asi que ella las abrazo)

**Dem:** hola chicas

**Mikayla:** hola, oye no escuchaste unas gritos

**Dem:** (sonriendole) yo no escuche nada

**Crista:** debiste imaginartelo mickey

**Mikayla:** jamás debí hacerles notar ese parecido con mi nombre

(iban caminando megan y teishan pero tropezaron con jen)

**Teishan:** oye fijate por donde (de pronto miro sus ojos y quedo como hipnotizado) pe…perdon fue mi culpa

**Jen:** no, yo estaba distraida, sera mejor que me vaya

(megan quien se dio cuanta que pasaba la detuvo)

**Megan:** espera, nos dirigíamos a desayunar ¿quieres acompañarnos?

**Jen:** (se sorprendio) estaria bien, pero no creo que tu hermano quiera

**Teishan:** por mi no hay problema

**Jen:** (sonrojada) entonces esta bien

(megan la agarro de la mano y se fueron)

**Mikayla:** vaya, no recuerdo que se llevaran bien

**Dem:** las cosas pueden dar vueltas inesperadas

(crista y dem se lanzaron unas sonrisas al parecer sabiendo que pasaba con esta confucion)

**Flashback*****

**Dem:** debe haber alguna forma de arreglarlo

**Crista:** bueno… la hay

**Dem:** ¿Cuál?

**Crista:** (se puso seria) cambio de sucesos… se puede volver en el tiempo en un momento clave para evitar lo sucedido y que se tome el curso que debio haber tomado pero el destino no aceptara las mismas tragedias que debieron suceder, ellos deben morir de otra forma

**Dem:** (asustada por lo que habia escuchado) si eso pasara ¿que hay de mikayla? Ella no esta sufriendo

**Crista:** ni lo haria ella nunca debia enamorarse de el, su vida seguiria un curso donde tampoco sufriria remordimiento por lo de su hermana

(Dem se alejo un poco, después la volvio a ver desidida)

**Dem:** hazlo, yo me encargare de lo demas

**Cambio de escena*** (vuelta en el tiempo)**

(los estudiantes iban llegando al colegio, dem fue al cuarto de seto, mokuba y tristan)

**Dem:** (alarmada) por favor ayudenme, mi hermana quedo atrapada en un salon y no puedo abrirlo

(los tres intentaron abrirlo hasta que se abrio por si solo pero por el impulso que usaron para intentar abrirla cayeron por unas escaleras, entonces dem uso sus poderes y los 3 sufrieron un dolor de cabeza y quedaron dormidos, después encontro a joey, yugi y duke)

**Dem:** disculpen, ¿podrian ayudarme? Un chico se cayo por las escaleras y no puede moverse, soy muy debil para ayudarlo a subir creo que se llama tristan

(todos se alarmaron y fueron con dem al ver a los 3 acostados sin moverse bajaron con ellos)

**Yugi:** tristan, seto, mokuba despierten

**Joey:** vamos reaccionen

(dem volvio a usar sus poderes y cayeron al igual que ellos, por ultimo fue con yami y tea)

**Dem:** voy a disfrutar esto mas que nunca

(se acerco a ellos y callo al suelo, ellos la ayudaron a levantarse)

**Tea:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dem:** Si, solo me dio un pequeño mareo ¿podrian ayudarme a llegar a mi cuarto?

**Yami:** claro, solo dinos por donde es

(fueron hacia donde habia dejado a los demas, pero esta vez tenia fachada de cuarto, ellos intentaron abrirla puerta mientras ella se quedo recostada en la pared, abrieron la puerta pero todo estaba tan obscuro que no se podia ver)

**Yami:** ¿este es tu cuarto? No veo nada

**Dem:** entren un poco mas, hay un interruptor mas adelante

**Tea:** ¿segura?

( de pronto dem les dio un fuerte golpe con un tubo de metal y ambos se demayaron)

**Dem:** Pude usar magia pero queria golpearlos por mi misma

**Fin del flashback*****

**Crista:** (se acerco a dem y le susurro) ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

**Dem:** digamos que sufrieron un pequeño derrame, pero los cuerpos se consumiran por el fuego, no me preocupo por los restos siempre se encuentran ese tipo de cosas por aquí

**Mikayla:** dejen de murmurarse cosas vayamos a nuestras clases

**Crista:** bien, pero tendras que invitar el almuerzo

**Mikayla:** claro, fastidiare a teishan para que lo haga

(las tres se fueron y no se lograron encontrar los restos)

fin


	15. Final alternativo 2: El escape

_**final alternativo 2**_

**escape de la escuela **

Teishan se encontraba sentado en la oficina del director tratando de pensar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, necesitaba olvidar ese beso pero a la vez no queria olvidarlo, hace mucho que no sentia eso desde… angel

Mikayla irrumpio en la habitación

Mikayla: perdon no sabia que habia alguien aquí

Teishan: no importa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mikayla: (con una sonrisa falsa) claro que lo estoy

Teishan: no mientas, toda tu cara tiene escrita que fue kaiba en todas partes ¿Qué te hizo?

Mikayla: peleamos… de nuevo y ni siquiera se que paso

Teishan: talvez deberias de repreantarte las cosas, sus peleas son mas frecuentes que antes, decias odiar a los humanos pero siempre terminas casada con uno de ellos

Mikayla: solo queria sentirme normal

Teishan: tu no eres normal

Mikayla se quedo pensativa un momento

Mikayla: pero con el es diferente, jamas habia peleado con alguien tanto como con el

Teishan: (se empezo a reir) tal vez encontraste alguien tan testarudo como tu (se volvio poner serio) a veces encontrar a alguien como tu no es bueno

Mikayla: gracias teishan

Teishan: ¿porque?

Mikayla: porque eres mejor padre que el mio

Teishan: es raro que pienses eso, en cambio megan me odia

Mikayla: ella no te odia, solo necesita tiempo para recapacitar lo que sucede

Teishan. No creo que eso sirva, ella tiene la tonta idea de que la uso como recuerdo de su madre

Mikayla: ¿tonta? Jamas intentaste tener algo con alguien después de ella

Teishan: no quiero hablar de eso

Mikayla: ¿porque? No es justo que te sigas culpando por la muerte de angel, tienes derecho a ser feliz con otra persona, sea con quien sea

Teishan: (enojada) ¿en serio? ¿con quien sea? ¿aunque quien yo quiera sea la persona que tu mas odias? ¿aunque yo quiera a la loba?

Mikayla: … si… aunque sea con ella (Teishan la miro desconcertado y ella se sento en la silla) aunque ella nunca me ha agradado no es mala, muy impulsiva pero no es mala y aunque piense que no lo se, se que ha hacho muchas cosas por mi… si tu la quieres no me interpondre

Teishan: ojala fuera asi de facil, los hombres lobo no se han vuelto a haber desde hace muchos años, podria ser jen la ultima de su especie estar, y si estuvieramos juntos seria el fin para su especie

Mikayla. Lo dices como si se fueran a casarse

Teishan: dure casi 25 años en volverme a enamorar

Mikayla: ¿y quien dice que ella vaya a durar contigo?

Teishan: a veces eres tan cruel

Mikayla: lo se (se propone a marcharse pero antes de irse lo voltea a ver) ve con ella

Cambio de escena***

Yugi estaba arreglando ciertas cosas en el armario de la habitación escucho la puerta y creyendo que era teishan salio, al darse cuenta de quien era se enojo

Yugi: ¿que haces aqui?

Yami: no volviste a casa y el abuelo esta preocupado

Yugi: estoy bien, puedes ir a decirselo

Yami: talvez se alegraria que fueras tu mismo a decirselo

Yugi: eso no pasara

Yami: yugi se que estas enojado pero…

Yugi: ¿enojado? Te equivocas, me siento traicionado, humillado, destrozado, tu no tienes idea de cómo estoy

Yami:¿crees que me gusta esto? Se que cometi un gran error, arruine muchas cosas y me arrepiento pero ya no hay nada que hacer mas que responder por mis acciones

Yugi: ¿de que estas hablando?

(yami le entrego un sobre que contenia una invitacion)

Yami: tea resulto embarazada no la dejare pasar esto sola… se que es muy estupido pedir esto pero me gustaria que fueras a la boda

(yugi agarro la invitacion y la rompio)

Yugi: vete olvidando de esa absurda idea

(le avento la invitacion en la cara y yami se fue)

Pensamientos de teishan***

Y aquí estoy, haciendo lo que debia evitar, tenia arrinconada a jen contra una esquina besandola, ella no ponia ninguna resistencia y estaba cooperando demasiado, al notar que jen se quedaba sin respirar se separo de ella para recuperarse, ella no se atrevia a mirarlo y el intento volver a besarla pero se resistio

Jen: es suficiente

Teishan: ¿sucede algo?

Jen: sucede que ya no quiero que me usen como un juguete, primero joey ahora tu

Estoy cansada de esto

Teishan: no te estoy utilizando

Jen: por favor! Se tu historia con angel has estado enamorado de ella desde años y ahora quieres que crea que de un dia a otro a la que quieres es a mi?

(megan paso por el lugar en ese momento y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación)

Teishan: te equivocas, angel fue alguien muy importante para mi pero desde que te conocio surgio un sentimiento que me negue en reconocer… me gustas (jen se sorprendio por sus palabras) se que no te puedo prometer una vida juntos pero quiero un tiempo contigo(jen y teishan se volvieron a besar y megan logro verlos pero se fue antes de que la descubrieran)

Cambio de escena***  
>a lo largo de los pasillos se escuchaba una hermosa melodía tocada por un violin, el violin de mitchie, esta cancion era deiferente esta demostraba furia e ira, jen entro en la habitación y ella paro su cancion<p>

Mitchie: ¿nunca te enseñaron a tocar?

Jen: no te quize interrumpir

Mitchie: pues lo hiciste, ¿Qué quieres?

Jen: ¿esa es forma de tratar a tu amiga?

Mitchie: una amiga no se hubiera metido en lo que problemas ajenos

Jen: ¿y que esperabas? ¿Qué dejara que asesinaras a yugi y a dem?

Mitchie: ¡eran mis asuntos!

Jen: estas dejandote llevar por rencores injustificados

Mitchie: ¿injustificados? Yo tenia todo derecho a hacerlo

Jen: ¿y según tu porque? ¿Por qué yugi no se enamoro de ti? ¿Por qué tu padre te dio una version de la historia que no te molestaste en confirmar?

Mitchie: ¿realmemnte crees que me diria la verdad?

Jen: ¿y tu que el rey vampiro quien causo tanto daño si lo haria?

(Mitchie solo bajo la cabeza)

Mitchie: ¿y de que les sirve vivir a ambos? Yugi quizo a tea sobre mi y ella solo quizo a yami, ¿porque esta mal morir si te ahorras tanto dolor?

Jen: porque para ser feliz hay que sufrir a veces, no existe el vivieron felices para siempre, pero ¿si siempre se tratara de felicidad no seria aburrido?, no dejes que el miedo a lastimar te haga hacer cosas incorrectas (mitchie solo abrazo a jen) creo que es hora de que hables con dem

Cambio de escena***

(se dirigieron a la habitación de Dem, jen entro primero y al verla cargando ciertas cosas que casi se le caen la ayudo)

Jen: no puedes hacer estas cosas en tu estado

Dem: no hay problema, no estoy embarazada fue solo una falsa alarma

Jen: (la abrazo) que buena noticia y yo te traigo otra, (miro hacia la puerta) ya puedes entrar

(Mitchie entro timidamente a la habitación y dem mal verla entrar corrio a abrazarla)

Dem: mitchie no puedo creer que estes aquí

Mitchie: creo que te debo una disculpa yo debi haber escuchado lo que me tenias que decir antes de dejarme llevar

Dem: eso no tiene importancia lo que realmente la tiene es que ahora estas aquí de nuevo conmigo

Mitchie: dem no hagas eso

Dem: ¿de que hablas?

Mitchie: yo casi te mato, hize que yami se fuera con tea y todo solo por nada, deberias gritarme estar enfadada, no es justo que me perdones todo esto de la nada (unas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas)

Dem: mitchie, viviste toda tu vida engañada y yo no me atrevi a decirte la verdad, entiendo que cuando se esta enojada hay cosas que se dejan llevar por el instinto, tu no me hubieras matado aunque jen no hubiera llegado y con lo de yami tu actuaste por impulso el hizo lo mismo nadie lo obligo a estar con tea ni a traicionarme asi que no te vuelvas a echar la culpa por eso de acuerdo

(ellas solo se abrazaron)

Cambio de escena***

Mikayla iba de un lado a otro por los pasillos vacios tratando de evitar a kaiba

Mikayla: estoy mas que harta de ti

Kaiba: esto no ha terminado, regresa

Mikayla: ( se volteo para enfrentarlo) ¿Qué quieres?

Kaiba. ¿Qué dejes de actuar como una niña malcriada que solo piensa en si misma?

Mikayla: mira quien habla, no haces mas que buscar tu beneficio a costa de otros

Kaiba: ¿sabes que? Hasta aquí llego, no tengo por que soportar a un… un… un fenómeno

Mikayla: ¿asi que soy un fenomeno?

Kaiba: si y no solo tu, toda esta maldita escuela, ojala la derrumbaran con todos adentro para no tener que volver a verlos

Mikayla: (enojada) pues si eso es lo que piensas no necesitas volver aquí

(kaiba se fue dejando a su ahora ex novia muy enfadada)

Cambio de escena***

Mitchie se dirigia al cuarto de Dem con una maleta pero a medio camino encontro a yugi

Mitchie: ¿yugi que haces aquí?

Yugi: vivo aquí ¿no te enteraste?

Mitchie: (bajo la cabeza) por favor perdoname, yo y mi egoismo te han causado muchos problemas, no tengo justificación pero espero que llegues a disculparme

Yugi: no es necesario que te disculpes, si no fuera por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta de quienes eran las personas con las que estaba

Mitchie: no seas tan cruel con tus amigos ni siquiera con yami

Yugi: yami me traiciono

Mitchie: o talvez tu lo traicionaste a el

Yugi: ¿a que te refieres?

Mitchie: talvez el tenia algun sentimiento hacia tea y nunca lo notaste

Yugi: si hubiera sido asi ¿por que no me dijo nada?

Mitchie: por la misma razon que yo no te dije lo que sentia por ti, para verte feliz con alguien a quien si quieras

Yugi: talvez tengas razon, y lo peor de todo fue que al parecer yo fui un peor es nada para tea, deberia pedirle perdon a yami, pero no podria soportar verlo casado con tea

Mitchie: (sorprendida) ¿se van a casar?

Yugi: si, al parecer tea esta embarazada

Mitchie: tea lo esta engañando para que se casen, ella no puede estar embarazada

Yugi: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mitchie: los vampiros podemos sentir el desvanecer y aparecer de la vida, sabemos cuando alguien muere o cuando alguien da una vida y ni dem ni tea me dieron nunca esa sensación

Yugi: debo evitar que tea siga engañando a yami (yugi abrazo a mitchie y ella se sonrojo) gracias, debes venir conmigo (la agarro de la mano y salio corriendo)

Cambio de escena***

Tea y yami estaban en el parque sentados en una banca revisando detalles de la boda pero yami estaba triste

Tea: ¿entonces que prefieres para el betun, vainilla o chocolate blanco?

Yami: lo que tu quieras

Tea:¿sucede algo?

Yami: debiste ver la cara de yugi, me odia

Tea: tranquilo se le pasara, tu y yo debemos pensar en la familia feliz que seremos cuando nazca nuestro bebe

(a lo lejos yugi y mitchie corrian y al verlos yugi empezo a llamar a yami)

Yami: (sorprendido) ¿yugi?

(llegaron a donde estaban ellos)

Tea: vez, te lo dije, seguro viene a felicitarnos

Yugi: nada de eso, yami, tea te esta engañando, ella no esta embarazada

(ambos se levantaron muy sorprendidos)

Yami: ¡¿que?!

Tea: (Asustada) ¿de que estas hablando? Claro que lo estoy

Yugi: si no me crees preguntale a mitchie

Mitchie: es verdad, ella ni siquiera transmite el aura de una madre

Tea: no les creas, ellos solo quieren acabar con lo nuestro

Yami: (mirandola a los ojos) ellos tienen razon, tus ojos no dan ese brillo que solo una madre puede tener

(yami se dispuso a ir pero tea lo sujeto)

Tea: espera, te prometo que cuando nos casemos te dare todos los hijos que quieras

Yami: no habra boda

Tea: no puedes hacer esto, ya teniamos todo listo

Yami: puedes cancelar todo

(tea salio de ahí llorando)

Yami: yugi, se que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces pero realmente lo siento, ¿podrias perdonarme?

Yugi: yami… yo perdi una novia, pero tu perdiste un hijo, asi que creo que estamos a mano

Yami: eso significa que…

Yugi: no hay rencores

(yami lo abrazo mientras que mitchie veia conmovida la escena)

Cambio de escena***

Tea estaba en su cuarto sentada frente a la computadora

Tea: arruinaste mi boda, yo arruinare algo importante para ti, para tu hermana y para todos esos fenómenos… sabia que estas fotos me servirian de algo… enviando a las oficinas del gobierno

(*esas fotos contenian escenas comprometedoras de la escuela)

Cambio de escena***

En el cuarto de teishan yugi empacaba sus cosas

Teishan: asi que volveras con ellos

Yugi: si, realmente los extraño mucho, no puedo alejarme de ellos

Teishan: es una lastima, me estaba haciendo la idea de tener un compañero de habitación

Yugi: tranquilo vendre a visitarlos de vez en cuando

(de pronto hubo un gran temblor y salieron del cuarto encontrandose con mikayla)

Teishan:¿Qué esta pasando?

Mikayla: nos atacan

Teishan: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo nos descubrieron?

Mikayla: ¿quieres detenerte a pensarlo ahora? Hay que salir de aquí

Teishan: desaloja el lugar, llevare a yugi a un lugar seguro

(mikayla corrio y encontro a crista viendo por una ventana)

Mikayla: crista debemos salir de aquí (de pronto nota que tiene la vista perdida) ¿Qué sucede?

Crista: el final de muchos es hoy, el tiempo se acaba

Mikayla: esperaba que esa sensación fuera a causa del temblor, danos tiempo para salvar a quien podamos

Crista: corre!

(mikayla lo hizo mientras ella se quedo parada en el mismo punto, teishan y yugi se encontraban en una cueva)

Teishan: sigue por aquí derecho, te llevara al centro de la ciudad

Yugi: ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?

Teishan: tenemos que evacuar el area, talvez no volvamos por estos rumbos, fue un placer conocerte, si llego a conocer a un familiar o amigo tuyo prometo que lo protegere de los demas

(se despidieron y teishan salio de ahí, el lugar temblaba y la mayoria se encontraba afuera tratando de escapar pero habian bombas que esparcian algo que los debilitaban y dañaban a muchos, mikayla trato de proteger a unos, al caer vio a lo lejos a kaiba quien veia como el lugar era atacado)

Mikayla: tu… tu hiciste esto (kaiba la vio y aunque estaba lejos de ella, entendio lo que quizo decirle, ella se paro frustrada tratando de que el no viera que estaba apunto de llorar, fue corriendo con dem y mitchie)

Dem: atrae a las especies mas debiles, les ayudaremos a escapar

(se empezo a ejecutar ese plan, con ayuda de teishan, cuando intento ayudar a un grupo una bomba se aproximaba hacia el, entonces llego megan y los movio para que no recibieran el ataque)

Megan: ¿necesitas ayuda hermano?

Teishan: reaccionaste en el momento preciso

Mikayla: (acercandose a ellos) lamento interrumpir el momento pero les recuerdo que muchas especies moriran si no los ayudamos

(en ese momento varios aullidos sonaron al unisono)

Megan: ¿Qué es eso?

Mikayla: eso suena como…

Teishan: hombres lobo

(una jauría de hombres lobo empezo a atacar a los soldados, mientras otros iban a ayudar a las especies para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, los soldados anunciaron su retirada, los hombres lobo tenian a los sobrevivientes a salvo, pero acorralados a los vampiros)

Lobo 1: hace tanto que no los veia principes vampiros

Teishan: a nombre de mi familia y del instituto thunderstorn les doy las gracias por ayudarnos

(mikayla y teishan les hicieron reverencia y megan al verlos los imito)

Lobo 1: nosotros les agradecemos haber cuidado a una de las nuestras (volteando a ver a jen)

Cambio de escena***

En medio del bosque habia una fogata con varias especies reunidas alrededor, la tercera parte de la escuela habia sido aniquilada o habia desaparecido, otra tercera parte se encontraba herida y necesitaban ayuda por lo que las hechiceras y wiccanas se pusieron como enfermeras

Jen: al parecer los humanos no estan listos para convivir cono nosotros

Megan: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Teishan: empezaremos de nuevo, en otra parte, el colegio thunderstorn volvera a fundarse lejos de aquí

Megan: (abrazando a su hermano) sera un nuevo comienzo para todos, mikayla ya empezo (voltearon a ver a mikayla quien se encontraba muy feliz hablando con uno de los hombres lobo)

Jen: ya no hay nada que temer, los hombres lobo volvieron a ser una especie de nuevo

(teishan tomo su mano y ella lo correspondio con una sonrisa)

Crista: (acercandose a dem) crees que deberia decirle a mikayla que kaiba no causo todo esto

Dem: tranquila, ella lo sabe

Crista: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dem: mikayla sabe que el no hubiera sido capaz de acusarnos pero supongo que se esta obligando a creerlo, ella presentía que esto pasaria sin saberlo asi que esta fue la forma que eligio para sacarse a kaiba de la mente

(crista vio a mikayla tan feliz y sonriente, muchos lo estaban a pesar de que haber perdido a tantos, esto realmente era un nuevo inicio para muchos pero el final para otros)

_**fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>sayte: <strong>hola! hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aqui, los deje con un final que solo le gusto a una persona ^^" no se si el final anterior no fue de agrado o estuvo muy revoltoso pero el otro final (que de hecho era el 2 pero lo cambie por este) era parecido en el genero al primer final pero a causa de que no fue muy aceptado decidi no incluir el otro, por lo que este seria el segundo y ultimo final alternativo, espero que este sea mas de su agrado, anteriormente les conte de otra historia que se me habia ocurrido con mokuba la cual habia empezado pero no la he continuado asi que no sabria bien cuando la publicaria, si o haria o si sera la proxima que haga, ultimamente no he podido inspirarme hay dias que puedo pasarme horas escribiendo y otros que por mas que quiero no u.u

** : **me da gusto que te haya gustado el final y estaba considerando tu idea pero como veras el primer final no les gusto tanto a los demas, asi que mantendre este como el ultimo final

gracias por leer esta historia a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mas, espero pronto poder publicar mas historias :D

_Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos :3 _


End file.
